


Tú o Nada

by Maguzuru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Harry es primo de Liam, M/M, louis es mayor que los demas, no demaciado, pero si, y estas pueden ser las mas importantes, y liam puede ser un poco insoportable, y niall solo se menciona lo siento, zayn tambien es un poco raro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/pseuds/Maguzuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson está por casarse con Liam Payne, pero Liam decide escapar con su enamorado un día antes de la boda, involucrando a Harry Styles, su primo en el proceso. Cuando Louis se entera. Todo cambia.  Especialmente para Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es una adaptación, de la novela de Julia Quinn que tiene el mismo nombre. Aunque yo la ambientare en el presente. 
> 
> Serán solo siete capítulos y un epílogo. Espero les guste.
> 
> Cualquier error que encuentren o cualquier duda que tengan, no duden en decirmel@s

Louis Tomlinson dejó escapar un cansado suspiro y miró a ambos lados, antes de llevar a su caballo fuera de los establos. Era un trabajo agotador evitar a tres personas al mismo tiempo.

 

 

Primero estaba su hermana. Charlotte tenía firmes opiniones acerca de cómo debía su hermano vivir su vida, opiniones que no tenía reparo en exponer  repetidamente.

 

 

Lottie —como solían decirle — era una persona  encantadora y razonable, pero parecía pensar que su status de mujer casada le daba el derecho de intentar dirigir la vida de Louis, a pesar de que él, como a menudo le recordaba, era mayor que ella.

 

 

Después estaba su prima Lisa, que era, si eso era posible más entrometida que Lottie.

 

 

La única razón por la que Lisa no figuraba, junto con  Lottie, en su actual lista de  _“personas-a-evitar-a-toda-costa”,_  era porque estaba embarazada de casi siete meses y no podía moverse muy rápidamente.

 

 

Si Louis era una mala persona porque corría para escapar de una tambaleante mujer embarazada, que así fuera. Su paz mental lo valía.

 

 

Finalmente, y se avergonzaba de admitirlo… estaba Liam.

 

 

Gimió. En tres días, Liam Payne sería su esposo. Y aunque no tenía, concretamente, ningún problema con él, el tiempo que había pasado en su compañía, todo era torpes pausas y continuas miradas al reloj.

 

 

No era lo que él había deseado para cuando se casara. Pero ahora era y lo había comenzado a aceptar, era todo lo que podía esperar.

 

 

Había pasado los últimos meses en Londres, un hombre encantador y un poco libertino, pero no tanto como para no tener el respeto de la sociedad. Él nunca había rechazado la idea del matrimonio, pero tampoco es que hubiera encontrado a esa persona con quien quisiera pasar  el resto de sus días.

 

 

Había sentido ¿Deseo? Sí. ¿Lujuria? Muchas veces, ciertamente. ¿Pero verdadero amor? Nunca.

 

 

Y conforme se acercaba a la treintena, su sentido común había tomado el control, y decidió que, si no podía casarse por amor, entonces estaría bien que lo hiciera por conveniencia.

 

 

Y aquí entraba Liam Payne.

 

 

Veintitrés años de edad, atractivos ojos cafés, inteligente y con muy buena salud. Y sobre todo contaba con una propiedad de veinte acres de excelente tierra que lindaban, a la derecha, con el extremo oriental de Middlewood, una de las propiedades más pequeñas de la familia Tomlinson.

 

 

Veinte acres no eran mucho para un hombre cuya familia tenía propiedades a lo largo de todo el sur de Inglaterra. Pero Middlewood era la única propiedad que Louis podía llamar verdaderamente suya. El resto de las propiedades pertenecían a su padre, el Conde de Worth, y solamente cuando él falleciera pasarían a pertenecerle a él.

 

 

Y aunque Louis entendía que el título de conde era su privilegio y su derecho de nacimiento, no tenía ninguna prisa en asumir las obligaciones y responsabilidades que el mismo conllevaba. Él era uno de los pocos hombres, en su círculo de conocidos, que se llevaba bien con sus padres y eso le gustaba, lo último que quería era que no estuvieran a su lado.

 

 

Su padre, en su gran sabiduría, había entendido que un hombre como Louis, necesitaba algo propio; así que en su vigésimo cumpleaños, le había transferido la propiedad de Middlewood, una de las fincas vinculadas al título de conde.

 

 

Quizás era la elegante mansión, quizás era el magnífico lago. Quizás era, sólo porque era suya, pero Louis amaba Middlewood; cada centímetro cuadrado de ella.

 

 

Y por eso no perdió tiempo en cortejar a Liam quien era _perfectamente_  agradable _, perfectamente_  educado,  _perfectamente_ atractivo,  _perfectamente todo… excepto perfecto para él._

 

 

Pero no era justo usar eso en su contra. Ya que lo sabía desde el principio, cuando pidió su mano. Pero ahora ahí estaba, sintiendo que su  inminente matrimonio era una piedra atada alrededor de su cuello. Aunque, en verdad, no le había parecido una perspectiva tan desgraciada hasta esta la última semana, cuando había llegado a la casa Payne, para las celebraciones prenupciales con su familia, la familia de Liam, y los amigos más íntimos.

 

 

Era notable la cantidad de completos extraños que parecían formar parte de ese grupo.

 

 

— ¡Louis! ¡Louis!

 

 

Era una femenina y chillona voz. Una que Louis conocía demasiado bien.

 

 

— ¡No me ignores! ¡Se que mas has escuchado!

 

 

 

¡Maldición!. Era su hermana, y si todo era como de costumbre, significaba que Lisa  la seguía, lista para ofrecerle su opinión tan pronto como Lottie hiciera una pausa para tomar aliento.

 

 

 

Y  dios lo ayudara, ya que al día siguiente llegaría su madre para completar el terrorífico trió.

 

 

Louis se estremeció, física y mentalmente.

 

 

Espoleó su caballo al paso más rápido que pudo, estando tan cerca de la casa, planeando ponerlo a un raudo galope tan pronto como pudiera, sin que supusiera un peligro para nadie.

 

 

— ¡Louis!— volvió a gritar Lottie, claramente despreocupada por el decoro, la dignidad o cualquier peligro que pudiera correr al bajar corriendo por el camino, ignorante de la raíz de árbol, que serpenteaba sobresaliente en su trayectoria.

 

 

¡Plof!

 

 

Louis cerró con fuerza los ojos, al tiempo que detenía a su caballo. Ya no podía escapar ahora. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Lottie estaba sentada en el suelo, con apariencia un tanto disgustada, pero no menos decidida.

 

 

— ¡Oh Lottie!

 

 

Louis miró más allá de su hermana, para ver a su prima, acercándose tan rápidamente como su voluminoso cuerpo le permitía.

 

 

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Lisa a Lottie, antes de girarse inmediatamente hacia Louis y preguntarle — ¡Ves lo que provocas!

 

 

Louis miró fijamente a su hermana. — ¿Estás bien?

 

 

— ¿Estás tú bien?

 

 

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

 

 

 

—Una perfectamente razonable —replicó Lottie tomando la mano que le tendía Lisa y levantándose, casi derribándola en el proceso. — Has estado evitándome toda la semana…

 

 

—Sólo llevamos aquí dos días, Lottie —

 

 

—Bien, pues me han parecido una semana

 

 

Louis no pudo discutir. Ya que a él le había parecido lo mismo, aunque dudaba que fuera por  lo mismo.

 

 

Lottie lo miro ceñuda cuando no la contradijo.

 

 

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí, sentado en tu caballo… o vas a desmontar y a hablar conmigo como lo haría cualquier humano razonable?

 

 

Louis consideró la pregunta.

 

 

—Es una grosería— apuntó Lisa — permanecer montado a caballo mientras dos damas están de pie.

 

 

—Ustedes no son damas— murmuró Louis —son parientes

 

 

— ¡Louis!

 

 

El se giró hacia Lottie. — ¿Estás segura de que no te has lastimado?

 

 

—Sí, por supuesto. Yo…

 

 

—Bien— interrumpió Louis —Entonces no necesitas mi ayuda — Y con esto, giró el caballo hacia la izquierda y avanzó rápidamente, dejándolas atrás. Un tanto grosero, quizás, pero Lottie era su hermana y tenía que quererlo a pesar de su comportamiento. Además, ella iba a intentar hablar de nuevo con él acerca de su matrimonio, y esto era lo último sobre lo que Louis quería discutir.

 

 

Louis se dirigió hacia el oeste de la propiedad, en primer lugar porque era la dirección que más fácilmente ofrecía escapatoria, pero también porque por allí esperaba encontrar las tierras que quería y que eran un recordatorio de porqué estaba a punto de casarse, podía ser justo lo que necesitaba para mantener su mente correctamente encaminada. Eran unas tierras verdes y fértiles, encantadoras, con un pintoresco estanque y un pequeño manzanar.

 

 

_“Me gustan las manzanas”_  — murmuró por lo bajo —“ _Siempre me han gustado las manzanas.”_

 

 

Las manzanas eran buenas. Sería agradable poseer un manzanar.

 

 

_Casi_  compensaba el matrimonio.

 

 

_“Empanadas”_  — continuo pensando. —  _“Tartas. Pasteles, Mermelada y compota de Manzanas._

 

 

La compota de manzanas era algo bueno. Algo muy bueno. Si sólo lograra equiparar en su mente su matrimonio con la compota de manzanas, conseguiría mantener la cordura hasta la semana siguiente, por lo menos.

 

 

Escudriñó en la distancia, intentando calcular cuánto tardaría en llegar hasta las tierras.  _“No más de cinco minutos"—_  pensó—  _"y…”_

 

 

— ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Ay alguien ahí!

 

 

—Oh genial, y ahora que…

 

 

Louis aflojó el paso de su montura, mirando alrededor, intentando calcular de donde procedía la voz.

 

 

— ¡Alguien puede ayudarme! ¡Aquí! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

 

 

Giró hacia su derecha, y después se volvió hacia atrás, e inmediatamente comprobó porqué no había visto a nadie antes. Y es que la voz que había escuchado, pertenecía a una persona que estaba en el suelo.

 

 

Había alguien en el suelo y su traje de montar, color verde, era un eficaz camuflaje entre la hierba y los arbustos que lo rodeaban. Y se trataba de un muchacho que tenía el cabello recogido en un simpático chonguito. Que resultaba bastante  atractivo.

 

 

— Hola — dijo, sonando un poco inseguro ahora.

 

 

Louis  detuvo renuentemente la montura por completo y desmontó. Solamente deseaba un poco de privacidad, preferiblemente cabalgando como si lo persiguieran todos los demonios por los ondulados campos. Y a pesar de cómo había tratado a su hermana, tenía principios y no podía dejar a alguien que obviamente necesitaba ayuda.

 

 

—Hola, ¿Qué te ocurrió? — preguntó suavemente mientras se acercaba.

 

 

—Temo que me he torcido el tobillo — dijo el muchacho haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando intento tirar con fuerza de su bota para quitársela. —Estaba paseando y…

 

 

Miró hacia arriba, parpadeó varias veces haciendo notar sus ojos verdes y entonces dijo — ¡Oh!

 

 

— ¿Oh? — repitió Louis.

 

 

—Es… usted, es Louis Tomlinson

 

 

—Sí, yo soy

 

 

—Y yo soy…el primo de Liam

 

 

Harry Styles se sentía como un tonto insensato, y odiaba sentirse como un tonto insensato. No es que a nadie le gustara especialmente sentirse así, pero él lo encontraba sumamente irritante, pues siempre había considerado la sensatez como el más loable de los rasgos.

 

 

Había salido a pasear impaciente por escapar de la aglomeración de los muchísimos invitados que invadían su casa durante la semana anterior a la boda de su primo.

 

 

¿Por qué Liam necesitaba a más de cincuenta personas que no conocía para atestiguar sus nupcias? Era algo que Harry nunca entendería. Y eso que no le había contado a nadie lo que estaba planificando para el día de la boda.

 

 

Pero Liam lo había querido así, o más bien, la madre de Liam lo había querido así, por lo que ahora su casa estaba llena hasta el techo, al igual que todas las casas de los vecinos y todas las posadas locales.

 

 

Harry se estaba volviendo loco. Y por eso, antes de que alguien pudiera encontrarlo y reclamar su asistencia para algún terriblemente importante suceso, como cerciorarse de que el mejor chocolate le fuera servido a la Duquesa de Ashbourne, se puso el traje de montar y escapó.

 

 

Excepto que cuando alcanzó los establos, descubrió que el caballerango le había dado su yegua a uno de los huéspedes. Insistió en que su tía así lo había ordenado, y eso no ayudo a mejorar el pésimo humor que tenía en últimos días.

 

 

Así que había tenido que marcharse a pie camino abajo, buscando un poco de paz y algo de tranquilidad, y durante el paseo metió un pie en una madriguera de topo. Se golpeó contra el suelo, antes de darse cuenta de que se había torcido el tobillo. Estaba empezando a inflamarse dentro de la bota, y en consonancia con el día que llevaba,  se había puesto las de caña alta, en vez  de las de cordones que podía haberse quitado con facilidad.

 

 

El único punto brillante en esa horrorosa mañana era que no llovía, pero con la suerte que últimamente lo perseguía, por no mencionar el tono grisáceo del cielo, Harry no contaba con que no sucediera.

 

 

Y ahora su salvador no era otro más que Louis Tomlinson, Vizconde de Burwick, el hombre que se iba a casar con su primo. Según Liam era un completo insensible con las tiernas emociones.

 

 

Harry no estaba muy seguro de en qué consistían esas  _tiernas emociones_ , de hecho dudaba que el mismo Liam supiera a que se refería con eso, pero aun así, tal falta de sensibilidad ante ellas no hablaba bien del joven vizconde.

 

 

La descripción de Liam lo hacía parecer como una mezcla de patán y déspota en una sola persona.

 

 

Y ciertamente, él parecía un libertino. Harry no era un soñador romántico, como Liam, pero eso no significaba que no reparara en el aspecto y apariencia de un hombre como Louis Tomlinson. Poseía los ojos azules, más brillantes y luminosos que él hubiera visto jamás en una persona. En cualquier otro hombre, estos podrían haber parecido afeminados (especialmente con aquellas largas y espesas pestañas negras), pero no en Louis y cualquiera se daría cuenta de que bajo su chaqueta y pantalones, su cuerpo era firme y atlético, incluso alguien que no se dedicara a mirarlo, como Harry  _no_ estaba haciendo en absoluto.

 

 

Oh, muy bien, si lo miraba. ¿Pero cómo podía evitarlo? El se erguía por encima de él, como un oscuro dios, sus poderosos hombros bloqueando la luz del sol.

 

 

— ¡Ah, sí! — dijo él, algo condescendientemente, en opinión de Harry —Henry…

 

 

 

— ¿Henry? — Ellos sólo se habían encontrado un par de ocasiones anteriormente. — Es Harry, masculló.

 

 

— Harry — repitió él, teniendo el detalle de ofrecerle una sonrisa avergonzada — Fue un error salir a caminar, si  no conoces la zona.

 

 

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron ante el vago sarcasmo de su voz.

 

 

— ¿Me está regañando?

 

 

—No soñaría hacerlo.

 

 

—Que bueno, porque sería en vano, ya que conozco perfectamente la zona.

 

 

—Estoy seguro de que lo haces.

 

 

—Bueno, no paseo muy a menudo — admitió Harry un poco mortificado por su expresión —pero si salgo a cabalgar.

 

 

— ¿Por qué no estás montando ahora? — le pregunto Louis arrodillándose a su lado.

 

 

Harry sintió como se le torcían los labios en una expresión de extremo desagrado. — Alguien se llevó mi yegua

 

 

Las cejas de Louis se alzaron. — ¿Alguien?

 

 

—Un invitado — gruñó él.

 

 

—Ah, sí — dijo Louis con simpatía.  — Parecen haber bastantes de ellos por los alrededores.

 

 

—Como una plaga de langostas — murmuró Harry, antes de darse cuenta de que acababa de ser grosero con el hombre que, hasta el momento, no había demostrado ser el bruto insensible que su primo había descrito. Lo que para Harry era como una plaga de langostas, para Louis, después de todo, eran los invitados a su boda.

 

 

—Lo siento — dijo en voz baja, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada con ojos vacilantes.

 

 

—No lo hagas — respondió Louis — ¿Por qué crees, que salí a dar un paseo?

 

 

Harry parpadeó. — Pero es su boda

 

 

—Si — dijo él irónicamente — lo es ¿no?

 

 

—Bueno, sí — respondió Harry, tomando su pregunta literalmente, aunque sabía que no lo decía en ese sentido. —  Lo es.

 

 

 

—Voy a confiarte un pequeño secreto — dijo Louis, tomando la bota de Harry en sus manos. — ¿Puedo?

 

 

Harry asintió, mientras intentaba no quejarse, ya que Louis empezó a tirar de la bota para sacarla.

 

 

—Las bodas — declaró — son solo un circo… bastante arcaico, pero aun necesario.

 

 

—Y sí, eso piensa, por qué  se lo propuso a mi primo.

 

 

— Ya te lo dije, por qué es necesario…

 

 

Harry sabía que sus palabras no tenían porque ofenderlo, después de todo, el mismo Liam no se mostraba interesado en su boda. Aún recordaba lo que su primo le había dicho cuando le pregunto lo que el vizconde le había dicho cuando le propuso matrimonio. El sólo había suspirado y contestado…

 

 

_“Nada que se haya escuchado antes”_

 

 

Harry le ofreció una  sonrisa a su futuro primo. Liam nunca había hablado elogiosamente de él, pero realmente no parecía mala persona, después de todo. De hecho, él sentía un poco de afinidad con Louis, ya que ambos habían huido del alboroto buscando paz y tranquilidad.

 

 

—No creo que se lo haya roto — dijo Louis presionando suavemente con sus dedos el tobillo lastimado.

 

 

—No, yo tampoco lo creo. Estaré mejor mañana. Estoy seguro.

 

 

— ¿Lo estás? — preguntó Louis elevando una de las comisuras de su boca con expresión dudosa. —Lo dudo. Me parece que pasara una semana antes de que puedas andar sin molestias.

 

 

— ¡Una semana!

 

 

—Bien, quizás no tanto… no soy médico, si.  Pero creo que cojearas durante unos días.

 

 

Harry suspiró, un largo y sufrido sonido. —Oh, genial. Estaré impecable como padrino de Liam ¿no?

 

 

Louis no sabía que iba a ser el padrino de Liam; en verdad, él había prestado escasa atención a los detalles de la boda. Pero era verdaderamente bueno fingiendo interés, así que cabeceó cortésmente y murmuró algo sin sentido, intentando no mirarlo sorprendido cuando él exclamó:

 

 

—Puede que tengas problemas — Harry  lo miró con palpable entusiasmo, sus enormes ojos verdes brillando.

 

 

—Puedo cederle el puesto a alguien más y esconderme en algún lugar

 

 

— ¿Esconderte?

 

 

—Sí, esconderme, y así no formar parte de esa horrenda cosa…Oh — Su mano voló hacia su boca, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban instantáneamente rojas — Lo siento. Es  _su_ horrenda cosa…

 

 

—Tan horrenda como puedo admitir — dijo Louis, incapaz de ocultar una chispa de diversión en su rostro.  —Sí

 

 

Harry frunció los labios, y puso los dedos sobre su tobillo, tocándolo con sumo cuidado. — ¿Ha visto el programa?

 

 

—No

 

 

—Los invitados probablemente intentaran huir si no quieren terminar locos.

 

 

Louis debería haberse sentido alarmado por el pensamiento de que su boda se convirtiera en una fuga en masa, con los invitados huyendo histéricos; en su lugar encontró la imagen agradable.

 

 

— ¿Tan mal esta? — preguntó

 

 

Harry dudo en responder, pues sabía que tal vez se había excedido.

 

 

—Em… Bueno — Harry balbuceo

 

 

—Harry — insistió Louis

 

 

—Es bastante extenso — dijo  finalmente —Y hay pájaros.

 

 

— ¿Pájaros? — repitió Louis, estrangulándosele la voz al pronunciar la palabra, hasta que todo su cuerpo se estremeció en un espasmo de tos.

 

 

Harry esperó a que se recuperara antes de que su rostro asumiera una sospechosa expresión de inocencia, para preguntarle entonces.

 

 

— ¿No lo sabía?

 

 

Louis se encontró incapaz de contestar, pero frunció el ceño.

 

 

 

Harry se echó a reír.

 

 

— No es para nada… como Liam lo describió.

 

 

Bien, eso era interesante. — ¿No lo soy? — preguntó, manteniendo su tono de voz cuidadosamente superficial.

 

 

Harry tragó en seco y Louis intuyó que lamentaba que se le hubiese escapado. No obstante, él, finalmente, tendría que contestar algo, así que espero pacientemente hasta que Harry intentó remediarlo diciendo.

 

 

—Bueno, en realidad Liam no ha contado casi nada. Lo cual supongo, me indujo a creer que usted era un poco reservado.

 

 

Louis se sentó en la hierba, a su lado. Era cómodo estar solo con Harry, después de haber tenido la atención de todos los invitados de la mansión encima de él.

 

 

— ¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? — le preguntó.

 

 

—No lo sé. Supongo… que sólo imagine que si no fuera una persona distante sus conversaciones con Liam habrían sido más… — Harry frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo decirlo?

 

 

— ¿Fluidas?

 

 

—Exactamente — Harry se giró hacia él con una sonrisa excepcionalmente cálida y Louis se encontró conteniendo la respiración. Liam nunca le había sonreído así.

 

 

Peor, él nunca había deseado que lo hiciera.

 

 

Pero Harry… bueno, era un chico que  _sabía_  cómo sonreír.

 

 

Sonreía con los labios, con los ojos, con todo su radiante rostro.

 

 

Maldición, ahora esa sonrisa estaba afectando a su zona inferior. Área que no debía sentirse afectada y mucho menos por su futuro primo.

 

 

Debía detenerlo inmediatamente, debía darle alguna excusa y llevarlo de vuelta a la mansión; cualquier cosa para poner fin a su pequeña charla, porque no había nada más inaceptable que desear a un muchacho, que se convertiría en su primo — político— pero primo al fin de cuentas en menos de  tres días.

 

 

 

Pero no podía insistir en su deseo de regresar a la mansión, puesto que acababa de decirle que no había nada que deseara más que escapar de las festividades prenupciales que se llevaban a cabo allí mismo. Por no mencionar el hecho de que ciertas áreas de su anatomía estaban erguidas de una manera que resultaba especialmente obvia.

 

 

Así que decidió, que simplemente disfrutaría de su compañía, puesto que no había realmente disfrutado con nadie desde que llegó, hacía dos días.

 

 

¡Rayos! Harry  era la primera persona con la que se había cruzado que no había intentando felicitarlo, o, como en el caso de su hermana y su prima, insistir en decirle cómo conducir su vida.

 

 

 

La verdad es que encontraba a Harry bastante encantador, y puesto que estaba convencido de que su reacción a su sonrisa no era, después de todo… tan terrible, sólo había ocurrido una vez — además, sólo era potencialmente embarazoso, si Harry se daba cuenta  — bien, realmente no había peligro en prolongar su encuentro.

 

 

 

—Bien — prosiguió Harry, claramente ajeno a lo que pasaba en los pantalones de Louis — y si sus conversaciones con Liam hubieran sido más fluidas, me imagino que él habría tenido muchas más cosas que contarme.

 

 

 

Louis  pensó que era bueno que su futuro esposo no fuera proclive a las charlas indiscretas. Un punto para Liam, pensó.

 

 

—Quizás — le dijo a Harry, tal vez un poco más cortantemente de lo que pretendía — él no es dado a las confidencias.

 

 

— ¿Liam? — dijo Harry con un bufido. — Qué va, el siempre me  cuenta todo acerca de…

 

 

 

— ¿Acerca de qué?

 

 

 

—Nada —  dijo rápidamente Harry, evitando la mirada de Louis.

 

 

 

 

Louis sabía cuando presionar. Lo que fuera que Harry había estado a punto de decir, no era elogioso para Liam. Y si había algo que Louis pudiera decir ya de Harry, es que era leal cuando importaba. Y él no iba a revelar ninguno de los secretos de su primo.

 

 

 

 

Divertido. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que un hombre como Liam pudiera tener secretos. Él siempre parecía tan…  _blando._  De hecho, había sido esa blandura la que lo había convencido de que tal vez su unión no fuera desaconsejable. Si no iba a amar a su esposo, por lo menos no iba a  sentirse incomodado por él.

 

 

 

— ¿Crees que es seguro regresar? — pregunto Louis, indicando con su cabeza en dirección a la mansión. El estaría encantado de permanecer allí con Harry, pero supuso que podría resultar un poco incorrecto permanecer solo en su compañía mucho más tiempo. Además, se estaba sintiendo un poco más…  _calmado_ , y pensó que podría ponerse de  pie  sin avergonzarse ni avergonzar a Harry.

 

 

 

Por qué incluso para alguien tan vivaracho como parecía ser Harry, el bulto en los pantalones de Louis, probablemente lo pondría incomodo y eso es lo que menos Louis quería.  

 

 

 

— ¿Seguro? — repitió

 

 

 

Louis sonrió.

 

 

—Regresar a la plaga de langostas.

 

 

 

— ¡Oh! — Su rostro adoptó una expresión abatida — Lo dudo. Creo que mi tía había planeado una especie de almuerzo para los invitados.

 

 

 

—Eso suena excelente.

 

 

 

 

—Quizás para usted — replicó — Probablemente me están esperando.

 

 

 

— ¿El invitado de honor? — Dijo Louis, con una malvada sonrisa —Seguro que te están esperando. De hecho, probablemente, no empiecen hasta que llegues.

 

 

 

—Muérdase la lengua. Si están lo suficientemente hambrientos, ni notaran mi ausencia.

 

 

 

—Hambrientos ¿eh? Y yo que siempre había pensado que las personas de sociedad comían como pajarillos.

 

 

 

 

—Eso es sólo apariencia, ya que cuando están en confianza se  vuelven  locos por el jamón y el chocolate.

 

 

 

— ¿Juntos?

 

 

Harry rió, un sonido rico y musical. — Es usted bastante divertido — le dijo a Louis  con una sonrisa.

 

 

 

El se inclinó hacia delante con su expresión más peligrosa. — ¿No sabes que se supone que no debes decirle nunca a un libertino que es divertido?

 

 

 

—Oh, es imposible que sea un libertino — lo contradijo él.

 

 

— ¿Y eso por qué?

 

 

 

—Va a casarse con mi primo.

 

 

 

Louis se encogió de hombros. — Los libertinos también hemos de casarnos, finalmente.

 

 

 

—No con Liam — contesto Harry con un bufido. — El sería la peor clase de esposo para un libertino. —  Levanto la mirada hacia él, con otra de sus amplias y soleadas sonrisas. — Pero no tiene nada que temer, porque, obviamente,  usted es un hombre muy sensato.

 

 

 

—No sé si alguna vez he sido calificado como sensato por alguien —musito Louis.

 

 

 

—Le aseguro que se lo digo como el mayor de los cumplidos.

 

 

 

—Ya veo que lo haces.

 

 

 

—La sensatez y el sentido común, parecen algo tan fácil y sencillo — dijo Harry enfatizando sus palabras con un gesto de su mano. — No puedo entender por qué más gente no lo posee.

 

 

 

Louis rió entre dientes, a pesar de sí mismo. Era un sentimiento que compartía, aunque nunca pensó en expresarlo en esos términos.

 

 

 

Y entonces Harry suspiró, un sonido suave y cansado que fue directo al corazón de Louis. —Será mejor que regresemos — dijo, no sonando muy complacido con la perspectiva.

 

 

 

—No te has ausentado demasiado tiempo — preciso Louis, absurdamente impaciente por prolongar su conversación.

 

 

—Usted, no se ha ausentado demasiado tiempo — lo corrigió él — Yo llevo varias horas fuera. Y tiene razón. No puedo faltar al almuerzo. Mi tía estará malhumorada… lo que, supongo, podré soportar. Ya que suele estar malhumorada a menudo, pero no sería justo para Liam. Después de todo yo soy su padrino.

 

 

Louis se levantó de su lado y le tendió la mano. — Eres un buen primo ¿no?

 

 

Harry lo miró atentamente mientras posaba sus dedos en la mano extendida. Casi como si estuviera calibrando su alma. —Lo intento — dijo reservadamente.

 

 

 

Louis hizo una mueca cuando recordó a su hermana caída en el suelo, gritándole mientras se alejaba. Probablemente debería buscarla y disculparse. Después de todo, ella era su única hermana.

 

 

 

Pero cuando regresaba hacia la mansión, con Harry montado cuidadosamente tras él, y con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, no pensó en Lottie en absoluto.

 

 

O en Liam.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo el capitulo dos, espero les guste. Y tambien les quiero decir que esta adaptación me esta costando mas de lo que creí, así que por esa razón las actualizaciones tardaran más de lo acostumbrado. Espero me tengan paciencia,  
> Y ya saben cualquier error o duda que encuentren o tengan. No duden en decirmelo   
> Bueno ya, los dejo. Que lo disfruten ;)

El almuerzo resultó justamente como Harry se había imaginado que sería.

 

 

Pesado. Aburrido.

 

 

Demasiado insoportable. La comida era bastante buena… Pero definitivamente aburrido.

 

 

Llenó su plato de jamón y chocolate (apenas podía creer que su madre lo hubiera servido a la vez, y sencillamente, tuvo que servirse una porción de cada uno en honor al vizconde, aun recordaba su sonrisa) y encontró una silla en la esquina, donde esperaba que nadie lo molestara.

 

 

Y nadie lo hizo, por lo menos hasta el final cuando Liam se deslizó en la silla contigua a la suya.

 

 

—Necesito hablar contigo — dijo Liam en un áspero susurro.

 

 

Harry miro hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, intentando comprender por qué Liam sentía la necesidad de anunciárselo en secreto —Entonces habla — dijo.

 

 

—Aquí no. En privado.

 

 

Harry masticó el último trozo de bizcocho de chocolate y tragó.

 

 

—Te será difícil encontrar un lugar más privado — le comentó.

 

 

Liam lo miró visiblemente molesto. —Espérame en tu habitación en cinco minutos.

 

 

Harry hecho un vistazo hacia los invitados con expresión dudosa. — ¿Realmente piensas que vas a poder escapar de aquí en cinco minutos? Tú Mamá parece como si se estuviera felicitando a sí misma, y dudo que te permita…

 

 

—Estaré allí — le aseguro Liam — Créeme. Vete ahora, no sea que alguien nos vea marcharnos juntos.

 

 

Eso era más de lo que Harry podía dejar pasar sin un comentario. —En serio, Liam — dijo —somos primos. Dudo mucho que alguien diga algo si salimos juntos de la habitación.

 

 

—Te espero — dijo Liam sin hacer caso a lo dicho por Harry.

 

 

Harry decidió ya no preguntar por qué se portaba así.

 

 

 

Liam tendía a tomar cierto aire de teatral dramatismo cuando se le metía en la cabeza que estaba hablando de algo importante, y Harry hacía tiempo que había decidido que era mejor no preguntarle por sus complejos pensamientos.

 

 

—Muy bien —le dijo, depositando su plato en la silla vacía que había al otro lado. —Allí estaré.

 

 

—Hecho — dijo Liam, mirando furtivamente alrededor. —Y ni una palabra a nadie.

 

 

— ¡Por el amor del cielo!— murmuró Harry cuando pensó que Liam ya no podía oírlo. ¿A quién se lo voy a decir?

 

 

— ¡Oh, Louis! — Dijo Harry con voz sorprendida — ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí!

 

 

Louis echó un lento vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo. ¿No acababa de despedirse de él, justo allí, hacía apenas una hora? —Es una extraña coincidencia — se sintió obligado a admitir.

 

 

—Eh, sí —contestó Harry — pero como hasta ahora nuestros caminos no se habían cruzado dos veces en un día, parece una coincidencia extraordinaria.

 

 

 

—En efecto — respondió, aunque pensó que no era extraordinario en absoluto. Entonces hizo un ademán hacia la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. —Permíteme presentarte a mi hermana. Charlotte Black Wood. Lottie, él es Harry Styles, primo de Liam.

 

 

—Ya hemos sido presentados — contesto Lottie con una amable sonrisa — aunque nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar más que unas palabras ¿verdad? —Dijo Lottie dándole  un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

 

 

—Sí, es verdad…aunque ahora espero podamos ampliar nuestra relación, Lady Black Wood — dijo Harry respondiendo al gesto de Lottie.

 

 

—Por favor, dime Lottie. Seremos familia en unos pocos días.

 

 

Harry asintió. —Entonces, tú también puedes decirme Harry.

 

 

—Encontré a Harry esta mañana — dijo Louis, no muy seguro de por qué ofrecía esa información.

 

 

— ¿No conocías al primo de Liam anteriormente? — preguntó Lottie sorprendida.

 

 

—Sí, por supuesto que ya lo conocía — dijo él — Sólo he dicho que me tropecé con él afuera.

 

 

 

—Me había torcido el tobillo —dijo Harry — Y tú hermano fue de gran ayuda.

 

 

—Lo encontré afuera, en los campos — dijo Louis, dirigiendo su explicación a su hermana, pero sin mirar realmente hacia ella. —Estaba escapando de la muchedumbre.

 

 

—Igual que usted — dijo Harry con tono acusador, pues no quería parecer él único agobiado por todas las cosas que sucedían en la mansión — Pero yo había salido a caminar.

 

 

 

— ¿Y acaso insinúas que yo no? — dijo Louis en todo juguetón.

 

 

—No lo sé… nunca me lo dijo — respondió Harry de igual manera.

 

 

Lottie solo miraba de uno a otro, con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

 

— ¿Cómo está su tobillo? — pregunto Louis, notando de pronto que Harry ya tenía mucho rato de pie, ahí con ellos — No deberías caminar.

 

 

—No lo hago. Yo…

 

 

—Harry

 

 

Él le dirigió una sonrisa culpable. —Bueno, ya  no lo voy hacer… mucho — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que lo hacía parecer demasiado inocente.

 

 

—Y es mejor que hagas caso o de lo contrario Louis no dudara en cuidarte él mismo… créeme. —Dijo Lottie con una sonrisa. Louis y Harry de pronto recordaron que no estaban solos.

 

 

—No… exageres, Lottie —  dijo Louis, aclarando su garganta y mirando a todos lados, menos a donde estaba Harry, pues no quería que notara el sonrojo que las palabras de Lottie le habían causado. — Solo lo dije por qué Harry, quiere estar presente en la ceremonia ¿verdad?

 

 

—Si, así es — dijo Harry, de pronto más serio de lo que había estado durante toda la conversación.

 

 

—Pues yo estoy segura de lo que dije — replico Lottie — Pero ustedes digan lo que quieran.

 

 

Un incomodo silencio descendió sobre el grupo, hasta que Harry hablo carraspeó.

 

 

—Bueno, tengo que irme, me temo. Tengo que encontrarme con Liam.

 

 

—Salúdalo de mi parte — dijo Louis, suavemente, preguntándose porque él había hecho una mueca cuando les dijo que se iba a encontrar con Liam.

 

 

—Lo haré — respondió Harry y sus mejillas se tornaron levemente sonrojadas.

 

 

Louis arrugó la frente, pues algo no estaba bien en esa reacción. _¿Estaba Harry mintiendo acerca de a encontrarse con Liam?_  Y si no mentía ¿Por qué se había sonrojado?  ¿Qué secreto podía poseer que posiblemente lo afectara?

 

 

—Ten cuidado con el tobillo —le dijo — Puede que debas apoyarlo en alto cuando estés en tu habitación.

 

 

—Lo hare — respondió Harry —Gracias.

 

 

Y con esto, dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo.

 

 

—Bien, esto ha sido interesante —  dijo Lottie, cuando Harry estuvo  fuera de su vista.

 

 

— ¿Qué ha sido interesante? — pregunto Louis.

 

 

—Esto. Él. Harry — respondió Lottie, como si fuera obvio.

 

 

Louis la miró fijamente sin comprender. — Sólo hablo inglés, Lottie.

 

 

Ella movió la cabeza en dirección por donde Harry había desaparecido. —Es con Harry con quien deberías casarte.

 

 

— ¡Oh, por dios! Lottie no empieces.

 

 

—No empiezo. Sólo he dicho…

 

 

—No quiero saber lo que has dicho — la interrumpió bruscamente.

 

 

Ella le echó un vistazo y luego miró furtivamente alrededor. —No podemos hablar aquí — le dijo.

 

 

 

—No vamos a hablar en ningún sitio.

 

 

—Sí lo vamos a hacer — replicó ella, tirando de él hacia una salita próxima. Después de cerrar la puerta, dirigió hacia Louis toda su preocupación fraternal. —Louis, tienes que escucharme. No puedes casarte con Liam. Él no es adecuado para ti.

 

 

—Liam es perfectamente aceptable — le contestó cortante.

 

 

— ¡Escucha lo que estás diciendo! — estalló ella. — ¿Perfectamente aceptable? Tú no quieres casarte con alguien  _perfectamente aceptable_ , Louis. Tú quieres casarte con alguien que haga que tu corazón se detenga y salte al mismo tiempo, alguien que haga que sonrías cuando entre en una habitación. Créeme. Te conozco.

 

 

Louis sabía que Lottie tenía razón. Él había soñado con eso, y más después de ver como Lottie y su esposo se amaban el uno al otro con una devoción tan fiera, que hacía que le dieran nauseas cuando los contemplaba, pero también hacían que Louis esperara encontrar la misma pasión y bienestar algún día… obviamente eso no había sido posible, pero no se quejaba. Liam era  _adecuado_  a la situación.

 

 

Aunque eso no le quitaba el mal humor que sentía en los últimos días.

 

 

— Lou — insistió Lottie — ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

 

 

—Muy bien, entonces — le respondió bruscamente, incapaz de evitar que su asqueroso mal humor se descargara sobre su hermana. —Dime en tu infinita sabiduría, cómo voy a conseguirlo. Anda. Dime que hago, ya que solo tengo tres días antes de la boda.

 

 

Lottie no le contestó, aunque sus ojos centellearon; Louis lo sabía. El cerebro de su hermana estaba trabajando tan rápido que estaba sorprendido de no ver vapor saliendo de sus oídos. Si había una forma de romper el compromiso en tres días, estaba estaba seguro que de Lottie la encontraría.

 

 

Ella permaneció en silencio tanto rato, que Louis pensó que por el momento la conversación había terminado. —Si eso era todo, entonces… — dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

 

 

— ¡Espera!

 

 

Dejo escapar un cansado gemido. Realmente tenía que haberse ido más rápido.

 

 

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho? —le preguntó  poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

 

 

—No — contesto escuetamente, esperando que finalmente ése fuera el fin de la conversación.

 

 

—Dijiste…   _“Dime que hago”_  ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —Louis solo negó invitando a Lottie a continuar — Significa que en verdad   _quieres_ escapar del matrimonio — terminó ella, sonriendo demasiado satisfecha, en opinión de Louis.

 

 

—No Lottie, no significa nada… ya que fue solo un decir, y nada más — contestó él con brusquedad.

 

 

—Pero Louis…

 

 

—Pero nada, no todos podemos tener la fortuna de casarnos por amor. Tengo treinta años. Si no me he enamorado ya, es que no va a suceder. Y no me estoy haciendo más joven con cada día que pasa, así que…

 

 

— ¡Por dios Louis! No seas dramático, que tampoco es que tengas un pie en la tumba — se burló ella.

 

 

—Voy a casarme dentro de tres días — dijo él en tono bajo. —Así que será mejor que lo aceptes.

 

 

— ¿Realmente un montón de tierra lo vale? — preguntó Lottie, su tono suave de voz fue más poderoso que cualquier grito que le hubiese dirigido jamás. — Por veinte acres arruinaras tu vida.

 

 

—Voy a fingir que no has dicho eso — respondió Louis serio.

 

 

—Como quieras, pero no por eso dejare de pensar lo que ya te dije. — dijo Lottie también con seriedad.

 

 

—No sería ni el primer ni último hombre que se casa por ganar algo — replico Louis, justificando su proceder.

 

 

—Lo sé, pero en esta ocasión se trata de mi hermano, quien siempre ha sido mi ejemplo y a quien siempre he admirado — dijo Lottie con suavidad.

 

 

Louis tragó con dificultad, su garganta repentinamente estaba seca y obstruida.

 

 

— ¿Puedo marcharme ya? ¿O tienes algo más qué decir? —dijo fingiendo desinterés.

 

 

—Puedes irte si así lo deseas, pero antes quiero decirte… que…  mereces algo mejor que esto, Louis — susurró ella. —Tú piensas que no, y estás convencido de eso… pero yo sé que lo digo es verdad.

 

 

Louis sabía que ella tenía razón, y lo odiaba. —Voy a casarme con Liam — dijo, apenas capaz de reconocer su voz. —Tomé mi decisión hace meses y la mantendré.

 

 

 

Lottie cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir estaban tristes y llenos de lágrimas. —Vas a arruinar tu vida…

 

 

—Basta ya Lottie, esto no nos dirige a ningún lado —dijo Louis, bruscamente, incapaz de soportar la conversación ni un minuto más. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Pero cuando llegó al vestíbulo no sabía a dónde ir.

 

 

Era una sensación que últimamente tenía bastante a menudo.

 

 

— ¿Qué te ha hecho tardar tanto?

 

 

Harry se sorprendió en cuanto entró en su habitación. Liam ya estaba allí, paseando como un gato enjaulado.

 

 

—Bueno — dijo Harry — por si no recuerdas me torcí el tobillo esta mañana, y no puedo caminar muy rápido. Y… — Se detuvo. Mejor no mencionarle  que se había detenido a hablar con el vizconde y su hermana. Porque accidentalmente había mencionado que iba a reunirse con él y este le había pedido explícitamente que no se lo dijera a nadie.

 

 

No es que Harry entendiera porque era peligroso que alguien lo supiera. Pero tampoco Liam parecía estar de muy buen humor. Harry no vio ninguna razón para molestarlo aun más.

 

 

— ¿Esta tan mal? — pregunto Liam.

 

 

— ¿Esta tan mal quien?

 

 

—Tu tobillo.

 

 

Harry se miró los pies, como si hubiera olvidado que estaban allí — No demasiado mal, creo. Supongo que por ahora no podré ganar ninguna carrera, pero no creo que vaya a necesitar un bastón o muletas.

 

 

—Que bueno— dijo Liam  caminando de nuevo por el lugar, sus ojos castaños, muy parecidos brillaban con excitación. — Porque necesito tu ayuda, y no puedo tenerte herido.

 

 

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

 

 

La voz de Liam bajo hasta convertirse en un susurro. —Voy a fugarme.

 

 

— ¡¿Con el vizconde?!

 

 

— ¿Qué? ¡No, con el vizconde no, estás loco! Con Zayn —respondió su primo adoptando de pronto un aire soñador.

 

 

— ¡Zayn!—  exclamó Harry casi gritando.

 

 

— ¿Puedes bajar la voz?— siseó Liam, tapando la boca de Harry.

 

 

—Liam ¿estás loco? No puedes hacer eso — dijo Harry soltándose del agarre de su primo.

 

 

—Sí, sí  estoy loco, pero loco de amor — respondió este, con una sonrisa boca y caminando hacia la cama, para dejarse caer sobre ella.

 

 

— ¿Con Zayn?— volvió a preguntar Harry, incapaz de evitar la nota de incredulidad de su voz.

 

 

Liam levanto la cabeza y le lanzó una ofendida mirada — Si, con Zayn… quien es ciertamente  más merecedor de mi cariño que Louis.

 

 

Harry recordó a Zayn Malik. De cabello negro, ojos castaños, pestañas espesas… auto denominado erudito, y había vivido durante años cerca de su familia. No había nada malo en él, si uno prefería un hombre de tipo melancólico.

 

 

Del tipo melancólico que hablaba solo dos palabras cada mil años. Bueno, estaba exagerando, pero no mucho si era sincero. Harry hizo una mueca. La última vez que habían coincidido, Harry había tratado de todo por hacerlo hablar como se supone que la gente normal habla,  _fluidamente_ , pero no, Zayn no había cooperado nada.

 

 

Harry había intentando leer algunos de los poemas que Zayn había escrito. Le parecía lo más sensato y quizá después así tendrían un tema de conversación. Pero tras un rato de lectura, simplemente tuvo que abandonar la idea. Ya que siempre en lo escrito  _“Amor”_  rimaba con  _“rubor”_  (como si los enamorados vivieran en un perpetuo sonrojo), y  _“mío”_  rimaba tan a menudo con  _“rocío”_  que a Harry le daban ganas de tomar a Zayn por las hombros, sacudirlo y gritarle:  _“frío, brío,… ¡_ Dios bendito! incluso  _"pío”_  hubiera sido preferible. Sin duda la poesía de Zayn seguramente mejoraría con un pájaro o dos. O tal vez debería dedicarse a otra cosa… como la pintura… o algo así.

 

 

Pero Liam lo había considerado siempre como un gran partido. De hecho Harry, lo había oído describirlo como  _“La brillantez personificada”_  en más de una ocasión.

 

 

En retrospectiva, se podría decir que Harry pudo haber notado lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en verdad él encontraba a Zayn un tanto  _denso_ , como para imaginar que alguien como Liam pudiera enamorarse de él.

 

 

—Liam — dijo  intentando mantener un tono de voz razonable — ¿en verdad, piensas cambiar al vizconde, por Zayn?

 

 

—Claro que si… quizás tú no lo entiendas por qué no sabes cómo es en realidad Zayn…

 

 

—Sé que escribe unos poemas terribles — murmuró Harry.

 

 

— ¿Qué has dicho? — demando Liam.

 

 

 

—Nada — dijo Harry rápidamente, impaciente por evitar  _esa_ conversación. —Sólo que… hoy tuve la oportunidad de  platicar con el vizconde y no me pareció que sea la persona que tú me habías dicho.

 

 

 

—Puf… dices eso porque seguramente no hablaste con él más de cinco minutos, pero te juro que es desagradable — dijo Liam, arrojándose nuevamente sobre la cama.

 

 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  — Por favor Liam, sin histerismos. Y él no es  desagradable.

 

 

—Sí, pues él nunca ha recitado poesía para mí, ni una vez.

 

 

 

Harry ahogo una carcajada, ya que no imaginaba a Louis haciendo eso, lo que era un punto  a su favor, y no en su contra. — ¿Y ése es todo el problema?

 

 

—Harry, nunca podrás entenderlo. Eres demasiado joven.

 

 

 

— ¡Sólo soy un año menor que tú!

 

 

—En edad quizás —dijo Liam con un dramático suspiro. — Pero en experiencia, eres aun un bebé.

 

 

—Eso no… —comenzó a decir Harry, pero Liam lo interrumpió.

 

 

—Harry, no deseo lidiar contigo.

 

 

 

—Entonces deja de hablar como un demente. ¡Estás comprometido y vas a casarte! En tres días. ¡Tres días! — Harry elevó las manos en un gesto de desesperación. —No puedes fugarte con Zayn ¡No puedes!

 

 

Liam se sentó tan rápidamente que Harry se sintió mareado.

 

 

 

—Puedo y lo haré. — Dijo — Con tu ayuda o sin ella.

 

 

 

—Liam…

 

 

 

—Si tú no me ayudas se lo pediré a Niall  — le advirtió. Niall era su otro primo.

 

 

—Oh, no harás eso — gimió Harry. —Por el amor del cielo, Liam, Niall sólo tiene dieciséis años. No es justo meterlo en algo como esto.

 

 

—Si tú no quieres hacerlo, no tengo otra opción —respondió testarudamente Liam.

 

 

— ¿Por qué aceptaste al vizconde si te disgusta tanto? — pregunto Harry cruzando los brazos.

 

 

Liam abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Y una  característica expresión pensativa cruzó su rostro. Por una vez había dejado de dramatizar con motivo de su matrimonio. Por una vez, dejo de fantasear con romanticismos inútiles e ingenuos. Y cuando Harry lo miró, todo lo que vio, fue a su primo, a quien tanto quería y  con el que había compartido la niñez. Y toda su vida.

 

 

 

—No lo sé —dijo finalmente, su voz teñida de pesar. —Supongo que pensé que era lo que correcto. Louis es bastante aceptable, ya sabes. Tiene dinero y una excelente posición en la sociedad.

 

 

—Supongo — respondió Harry, puesto que él nunca había puesto atención en esos detalles.

 

 

 

—Y además, es bastante guapo — le concedió Liam.

 

 

Sí, eso sin duda era cierto pensó Harry, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo.

 

 

—Además,  es difícil rechazar a un hombre que prometió, acabar con las deudas de la familia…

 

 

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron considerablemente. — ¿Qué él qué?

 

 

Liam afirmó con la cabeza. —Él no me lo dijo, pero yo escuche cuando se lo decía a mi mamá. Así que digamos que eso también influyó en que yo aceptara su propuesta.

 

 

Harry se hundió en la silla de que había ahí. No tenía ni idea de que Liam hubiera estado haciendo ese sacrificio a favor de su familia.

 

 

 

Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió un desagradable pensamiento. ¿Quién era en realidad Liam? ¿En verdad había sido tan fácil de complacer? ¿Louis, en verdad era un libertino, que solo buscaba cubrir las apariencias, casándose con alguien a quien no quería? Y sobre todo ¿Qué haría si se enteraba que Liam planeaba dejarlo plantado?

 

 

¡Qué lío!

 

 

—Liam, no dejes plantado a Louis —dijo Harry, ya que honestamente creía que de los dos pretendientes de Liam, Louis era el mejor. —Y no por el dinero— si no por qué  Louis parecía sólido y de confianza. Guapo e inteligente, con un ingenio agudo, y cuando hablaba, lo hacía sobre temas verdaderamente interesantes.

 

 

Zayn no estaba mal. El nunca haría nada que lastimara a Liam. Pero gastaba el dinero alegremente — dinero que no le faltaba, pero que tampoco le sobraba — y siempre estaba hablando de cosas como los elevados sentimientos o el universo.

 

 

La verdad era que a menudo, le era difícil escucharlo sin aburrirse.

 

 

El vizconde por otro lado era todo lo que se podía desear en un esposo, al menos en opinión de Harry. ¿Porque Liam no podía verlo así? Era algo que él no entendería nunca.

 

 

—No tengo otra opción — dijo Liam — Y créeme, que no si no amara a Zayn como lo hago, todo sería diferente. Aceptaría casarme con Louis aun no queriéndolo, por qué vamos, no sería la primera vez que pasara algo así. Pero no es así. Y no pienso dejar él amor, por la conveniencia.

 

 

—No estás jugando limpio, Liam — dijo Harry.

 

 

—Lo sé — respondió Liam, con el rostro ruborizado por el remordimiento, tanto que Harry pensó que realmente lo sentía. —Pero  qué más puedo hacer. Si se lo contara a mis papás seguramente harían un escándalo mayúsculo y echarían todo a perder.

 

 

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que amas a Zayn?— le preguntó Harry, consciente de estar esbozando una mueca al formular la pregunta.

 

 

—Si Harry, amo a Zayn — susurró Liam — Con todo mi corazón.

 

 

 

Harry hundió la cabeza en sus manos y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Esto era horroroso. Él siempre había sido excelente encontrando el lado bueno de una situación. Incluso cuando las cosas parecían completamente desoladoras, usualmente  encontraba un ángulo de enfoque interesante, un sentido positivo, que lo ayudaban a salir del apuro.

 

 

 

Pero esta vez no.

 

 

Así que, sin poder sacudirse la desagradable sensación que se enroscaba alrededor de su estomago, finalmente levantó la cabeza para mirar a Liam y dijo.

 

 

—Dime qué necesitas que haga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo el capitulo tres espero les guste,  
> Y ya saben cualquier error o duda que encuentren o tengan. No duden en decirmelo

Achú… achú… achú…

 

 

— ¿Está enfermo? — oyó decir a una amable voz femenina, a cuya dueña Harry no podo identificar, y no lo haría jamás, ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados en intensa concentración.

 

 

Sin mencionar que también los había cerrado para fingir un estornudo convincente.

 

 

— ¡Achú!

 

 

— ¡Salud! — dijo Zayn en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza — Me parece que te estoy haciendo estornudar.

 

 

— ¡Achú!

 

 

—Dios — dijo Liam con preocupación — no pareces estar bien.

 

 

Harry deseaba, más que ninguna otra cosa, fulminar a su primo con la mirada, pero era imposible delante de tanto público, así que en su lugar se lanzó a otro…

 

 

— ¡Achú!

 

 

—Estoy seguro, yo lo estoy haciendo estornudar — dijo Zayn nuevamente — Tengo que ser yo. Comenzó a estornudar tan pronto me acerqué a su lado.

 

 

— ¡Achú!

 

 

—Lo ven, está estornudando — dijo Zayn sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

 

 

—Eso — dijo con tono cansino una voz que sólo podía pertenecer a Louis — es cierto, sin duda.

 

 

—Bueno, pues entonces el no puede ser mi pareja en   _el juego del buscador_  — dijo Zayn. —Probablemente acabaría con la diversión.

 

 

—Achú — Harry estornudó más suavemente esta vez, sólo por darle variedad.

 

 

— ¿Estas usando alguna loción nueva… o algo? — le preguntó Louis.

 

 

—Si… eso es precisamente… es una loción que Perrie me regalo — Perrie Edwards era la ex novia de Zayn y ahora era su amiga.

 

 

— ¿Perrie? — Preguntó Liam, sin poder ocultar su molestia — ¿Por qué Perrie te regala cosas?

 

 

 

Harry se preguntó si le podría dar a un codazo en las costillas a su primo sin que nadie lo notara.

 

 

—Sí… bueno, eso es por qué yo le dije que me gustaba el olor a Caquis de la loción y…  

 

 

— ¡Caquis! — dijo Harry, procurando regresar al tema principal. — Los caquis me hacen estornudar — Intentó que sonara como si un torrente de lágrimas fuera a derramarse de sus ojos.

 

 

Lo cual por supuesto no era cierto, porque hasta ese día él no sabía de la existencia de los caquis.

 

 

Liam miró a Louis  y dijo.

 

 

—Louis, ¿podrías estar tú con Harry en el juego? Ya que si va con Zayn, no pararía de estornudar y se  perdería de mucha diversión — Dijo sonando convincentemente preocupad por su primo.

 

 

 

Louis miraba a Harry con una ceja enarcada. Harry se giró hacia él y estornudó.

 

 

—Por supuesto, yo voy con él… pues no queremos que Harry se aburra ¿verdad? — respondió sacando  un pañuelo de su bolsillo para entregárselo a Harry.

 

 

Harry estornudó una vez más, aceptando el pañuelo y mentalmente enviando una breve súplica de perdón, que iba a tener que alargarse hasta el sábado en la ceremonia.

 

 

Lo que Louis no sabía era que nadie podía fingir un estornudo como Harry. Él y Liam siempre se habían divertido enormemente con los falsos estornudos de Harry.

 

 

Afortunadamente su  tía nunca lo había descubierto, si no, estaría observando la escena con gran sospecha.

 

 

Ya que como de costumbre, estaba ocupada con un huésped u otro, solamente dio a Harry unos golpecitos en la espalda, y le ordenó beber un poco de agua.

 

 

—Entonces está hecho — le dijo Liam a Louis con una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño abrazo — Nos veremos después del juego, claro.

 

 

 

—Claro — repitió — Y no te preocupes que yo cuidare de Harry.

 

 

— ¡Achú!

 

 

—Salud — dijeron Louis y Liam al mismo tiempo.

 

 

Harry les dio las gracias y entonces Liam y Zayn se marcharon, dejando a Harry a solas con Louis. Harry levantó la mirada vacilante. Louis estaba apoyado contra la pared, observándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

 

 

Harry estornudó de nuevo, esta vez de verdad. Puede que sí  _fuera_  alérgico después de todo.

 

 

—Quizás — dijo Louis elevando las cejas — te haría bien un poco de aire fresco.

 

 

—Oh, sí… por favor — dijo Harry impacientemente. Si estuvieran en el exterior, habría un montón de cosas que sería lógico que él mirara:  _árboles, nubes, piedras…_  Cualquier cosa, con tal de no tener que mirar al vizconde a los ojos.

 

 

Porque tenía la secreta sospecha de que él sabía que todo había sido una farsa.

 

 

Le había dicho a Liam que no iba a salir bien. Louis, obviamente, no era tonto.

 

 

El no se iba a dejar engañar por una par de lagrimeos y unos cuantos estornudos falsos.

 

 

Pero Liam había insistido en que necesitaba desesperadamente tiempo para estar a solas con Zayn, y planear su fuga. Y por ello era necesario que formarán pareja en el  _Juego del Buscador_.

 

 

Su tía desafortunadamente, ya había formado las parejas para el juego, y por supuesto había emparejado a Liam con Louis. En cuanto supo que Harry sería la pareja de Zayn, Liam ideó el maldito plan de tener a Harry estornudando como si le hubieran dado cuerda.

 

 

Harry pensó que no serían capaces de engañar a Louis, y de hecho, en cuanto se hallaron en el exterior, y tomaron unas cuantas profundas bocanadas del cristalino aire de primavera, él sonrió un poco y dijo:

 

 

—Ha sido toda una actuación.

 

 

— ¿Perdón? — dijo Harry, intentando ganar tiempo, porque no sabía que otra opción tenía.

 

 

Louis se miró las uñas con indiferencia. — Mi hermana siempre ha fingido unos estornudos impresionantes.

 

 

—Oh… le aseguro…

 

 

—No — dijo él, clavando sus ojos azules directamente en los verdes de Harry — No me mientas y hagas que deje de admirarte, Harry. Ha sido una demostración excelente. Y convencería a cualquier persona que no conociera a mi hermana. O a ti, supongo.

 

 

—Engañó a mi tía — murmuró Harry.

 

 

—Lo hizo ¿no? — Contestó mirándolo de una forma que parecía que estaba orgulloso de él — ¿Y me dirás a que se debió todo eso?

 

 

—No puedo… realmente — dijo.

 

 

— ¿Cómo está su tobillo? — le preguntó Louis. El repentino cambio de tema lo hizo parpadear, pero lo agradeció. Louis no lo presiono.

 

 

—Mucho mejor — respondió — Apenas me duele ya. Sólo debe haber sido una torcedura.

 

 

Louis indicó el camino que conducía lejos de la mansión. — En ese caso ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? — Preguntó, con una sonrisa.

 

 

Harry asintió vacilante, porque en realidad no podía creer que efectivamente Louis hubiera abandonado el tema.

 

 

Y por supuesto, no lo había hecho.

 

 

—Debo decirle algo sobre mí — dijo Louis, mirando hacia las copas de los árboles con engañosa indiferencia.

 

 

— ¿Qué,  es?

 

 

—Que siempre  consigo lo que me propongo.

 

 

— ¿Siempre?

 

 

—Siempre.

 

 

Harry  tragó con dificultad. — Ya veo.

 

 

Louis sonrió suavemente. — ¿De verdad?

 

 

—Acabo de decir que sí — murmuró.

 

 

—Entonces ¿estás preparado para contármelo todo?

 

 

Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos. — ¿Es usted siempre tan calmado y controlado?

 

 

—No — replicó Louis — Para nada. De hecho, me han asegurado que mi genio es bastante voluble — Devolviéndole la mirada, le sonrió. — Pero por lo general me las arreglo para perder la compostura seguido.

 

 

Harry tragó nerviosamente. — Eso está muy bien por su parte.

 

 

Louis continuó hablando de la misma forma, horriblemente controlada. —No veo ninguna razón para que pierda el control ahora ¿no? Así que dime que paso allá adentro.

 

 

—Muy bien — dijo Harry, pensando que ese  hombre no lo dejaría en paz, hasta que tuviera una razonable y debida explicación, para su acto  _alérgico —_ Lo que ha ocurrido no tiene nada que ver con usted.

 

— ¿De verdad?

 

 

— ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

 

 

Louis ignoró el sarcasmo.

 

 

— Continúa

 

 

—Es Zayn

 

 

— ¿Malik? — inquirió él.

 

 

—Sí. No podía pasar toda la tarde con él… no me agrada — Eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad, si bien Zayn no era con quien más podía  _hablar_ , tampoco le caía mal, pero por razones tenía que decir eso ahora.

 

 

—Pensar en pasar una tarde entera en su compañía me hizo tener un ataque de pánico. Aunque debo decir que no esperaba que Liam se ofreciera a cambiarme la pareja.

 

 

Louis parecía muy interesado en su primera afirmación. — ¿Pánico, dices?

 

 

Harry plantó una expresión de franqueza en su rostro. —Intente pasar tres horas escuchándolo recitar su poesía, y entonces sabrá lo que es el pánico.

 

 

Louis hizo una mueca. —Zayn ¿Escribe poesía?

 

 

Parecía incrédulo.

 

 

—Y cuando no lo está haciendo — dijo Harry, consiguiendo hacerse con las riendas de la conversación — está hablando acerca del análisis de la poesía, y de por qué la mayoría de la gente carece de las capacidades intelectuales apropiadas para entender la poesía.

 

 

—Tengo que confesar algo sobre este punto. No hay demasiada poesía en mí. — dijo Louis, pensativo.

 

 

 

Harry se alegro escuchar eso, pues no sabría qué hacer si Louis comenzaba a  recitar algo que rimara con corazón  como mil veces.

 

 

— ¿En verdad? — dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

 

 

—No es como si habláramos en rima en las conversaciones cotidianas — dijo Louis — no estamos en el siglo XIX ¿O sí?

 

 

— ¡Exacto! — Exclamó Harry — ¿Cuándo en su vida a dicho  _mi amor es como un ardor_?

 

 

— ¡Dios! Espero que nunca.

 

 

Harry estalló en carcajadas.

 

 

—Es enserio, soy pésimo — exclamó Louis, señalando hacia las ramas de los árboles que formaban un techado de hojas por encima de su cabeza. — Esa hoja es roja.

 

 

—Oh, por favor — dijo Harry, intentando sonar burlón, pero riendo todo el tiempo —Incluso yo puedo hacerlo mejor.

 

 

Louis puso una sonrisa tan luminosa, que Harry entendió porque Louis tenía fama de romper tantos corazones.Por Dios, debería estar prohibido por ley ser tan atractivo. Una sonrisa, y él se estremecía hasta los dedos de los pies.

 

 

—Oh ¿de verdad? se burló Louis — Podrías hacer algo mejor que… _“vi a mi hermana, y…_

 

 

— ¿Y usted qué? lo incitó él, al ver que luchaba por encontrar las palabras. —Ha hecho mal en escoger una palabra tan difícil de rimar.

 

 

—  _¡La saludé en la mañana!_  — finalizó él triunfalmente.  _—“En la mañana la salude  y la mande…,”_  bien, no sé dónde la mande,  pero no al infierno. — Su rostro lucía una expresión descarada. No sería muy lindo ¿no crees?

 

 

Harry no pudo contestar, porque las carcajadas no lo dejaban.

 

 

—Bien — dijo Louis  muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Mirando a Harry — Bien, una vez que ha quedado claro que después de todo soy un extraordinario poeta ¿cuál es el siguiente punto de nuestra lista?

 

 

Harry echó un vistazo al arrugado trozo de papel que había olvidado que llevaba en la mano.

 

 

—Oh, sí — dijo.  — El Juego del Buscador. Humm, déjeme ver, es _una pluma_ , aunque no creo que sea necesario que encontremos las cosas en el orden en que están escritas.

 

 

 

Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras intentaba descifrar la inclinadísima letra de la tía  de Harry.

 

 

— ¿Qué más?

 

 

— _Un ladrillo rojo_ ,  _un capullo de rosa,_ eso es fácil, sé exactamente en qué parte del jardín se encuentran…  _dos pliegos de papel de cartas que no pertenezcan al mismo juego, una cinta amarilla y un trozo de cristal. ¿_ Un trozo de cristal? repitió — ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a encontrar eso? No creo que mi tía esté de acuerdo con que rompamos una ventana o algún plato de su bajilla…

 

 

—Podríamos usar uno de los cristales de mis anteojos.

 

 

—Oh, eso es perfecto — Le dirigió una mirada de admiración. —Y astuto.

 

 

Harry se quedo  callado después, y miro a Louis a la cara. Desde que accediera a ayudar a Liam a dejarlo plantado, se había sentido un poco culpable por ello, pero hasta ahora no se había sentido verdaderamente horrible.

 

 

Tenía la sensación de que el vizconde no amaba a su primo; de hecho estaba seguro de que no lo hacía. Pero él le  _había_  propuesto matrimonio, así que debía al menos querer a Liam. A Harry le gustaba pensar en el mismo como en una persona honesta y de principios… pero ahora estaba ayudando a que ocurriera la caída de un hombre, que hasta el momento había resultado ser divertido e interesante.

 

 

Harry sospechaba que debían existir cosas más embarazosas que ser dejado plantado en el altar, pero en ese momento era incapaz de imaginar alguna.

 

 

Louis iba a sentirse humillado.

 

 

Y herido.

 

 

Por no mencionar furioso.

 

 

Y probablemente terminaría odiándolo.

 

 

Lo peor, era que Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo detener todo. Liam era su primo. Y tenía que ayudarlo ¿no? Le debía lealtad a su sangre ¿Verdad? Y, además, si había algo que esta tarde le había quedado demostrado, era que Liam y el vizconde realmente no encajaban.

 

 

Liam  _esperaba_  de sus pretendientes que le recitaran poesía y demás cosas cursis como esa. Harry no podía creer que pasara más de un mes después de su matrimonio, antes de que intentaran matarse el uno al otro.

 

 

Pero aun así…, no estaba bien. Lou — ¿cuándo había empezado a pensar en él llamándolo así? —no se merecía el lamentable trato que estaba a punto de recibir. El podía ser un poco presuntuoso, y ciertamente era arrogante, pero, a pesar de todo ello, parecía un buen hombre sensible y divertido, y con un gran corazón.

 

 

Y fue entonces cuando Harry se hizo una solemne promesa. El no permitiría que se quedara plantado, esperando, en el altar el sábado por la mañana.

 

 

Puede que él no pudiera detener la fuga de Liam y Zayn — incluso  los ayudaba a lograrlo — pero haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por ahorrarle a Louis un bochorno de la peor clase.

 

 

Tragó nerviosamente. Eso significaba buscarlo a altas horas de la noche, tan pronto como se asegurara de que Liam estaba a salvo, lejos de ahí,  no tenía otra opción. No, si quería vivir con la conciencia tranquila.

 

 

—Pareces un poco serio de repente — comentó Louis.

 

 

Harry dio un respingo sorprendido ante el sonido de su voz. —Sólo me distraje — dijo rápidamente, complacido de que sobre esto, al menos, no mentía.

 

 

—Liam y Zayn parecen estar en una conversación, bastante acalorada — dijo Louis señalando con la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

 

 

Harry giró rápidamente la cabeza en la misma dirección. Y vio ciertamente que Liam y Zayn  estaban a unos treinta metros, hablando con expresión seria y rápidamente.

 

 

Gracias a Dios, ellos estaban bastante lejos como para poder oír algo.

 

 

—Siempre hacen lo mismo…Son buenos amigos — dijo Harry, esperando que el calor que sentía en las mejillas no significara que estaba ruborizándose. — Deben de estar hablando sobre los nuevos escritos de Zayn…

 

 

— ¿Significa eso que mi futuro esposo, es aficionado a la poesía?

 

 

Harry sonrió tímidamente. —Eso me temo

 

 

Cuando Louis lo miró, sus ojos brillaban. — ¿Eso hará que espere que yo le recite poesía, alguna vez?

 

 

—Probablemente — replicó Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada de simpatía, que no era del todo falsa.

 

 

Louis suspiró. — Bien, supongo que ningún matrimonio puede ser perfecto. — Se puso derecho y dijo: — Vamos allá, entonces. Si tenemos que participar en este absurdo juego, más vale que lo ganemos.

 

 

Harry enderezó los hombros y caminó hacia delante.

 

 

— Pienso exactamente lo mismo — Respondió Harry, y entonces ambos tomaron rumbo hacia los jardines.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la próxima :)


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! He regresado, espero me perdonen por la tardanza, pero ya saben la navidad y el año nuevo se atravesaron y pues no tuve tiempo de actualizar, pero aqui ya les dejo el siguiente capítulo como regalo de reyes. Espero les guste. Y ya saben cualquier error o duda que tengan no duden en decirmela.
> 
> Cuidense mucho ok
> 
> Y que lo disfruten :)

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Louis encontraba consuelo en una copa de brandy en la tranquilidad de la biblioteca, no podía sacudirse la impresión de que estaba a punto de saltar por un precipicio.

 

 

 

Sabía que entraría en un matrimonio sin amor. Y creía estar de acuerdo con ese hecho. Hasta  esa semana  donde se había empezado a dar cuenta de que estaba a punto de sentirse desgraciado, o por lo menos, bastante descontento con esa decisión.

 

 

 

Peo no había ya nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

 

 

¿En qué había estado pensando? El no amaba al hombre con el que se iba a casar, y este a su vez no lo amaba a él. Y francamente no estaba muy seguro de que se conocieran el uno al otro.

 

 

 

El no sabía — por ejemplo—  que Liam era tan aficionado a la poesía, hasta que Harry  se lo había contado durante el Juego de la Búsqueda (en el que ganaron, por supuesto ¿cuál era, si no, el encanto de participar en ese tonto juego?)

 

 

 

¿Y no era eso, una de esas clases de cosas que un hombre debía saber sobre la persona con quien se casaría? Especialmente si ese hombre se había negado siempre a incluir algún volumen de poesía en su  biblioteca.

 

 

 

Y eso le hacía preguntarse qué se escondía detrás de los bonitos ojos cafés de Liam. ¿Le gustaban los animales? ¿Hablaba otro idioma? ¿Sabía tocar algún instrumento? ¿Sabía cantar?

 

 

 

No sabía porque esas preguntas no lo habían preocupado antes de esta noche; ciertamente, parecía que debían haberlo hecho. Seguramente un hombre sensible debería querer saber más acerca de su futuro esposo, además del color de su pelo y de sus ojos.

 

 

 

Así que estaba sentado en la oscuridad, sopesando su futura vida. No lo ayudaba, pero pensaba que eso era lo que Lottie había intentado decirle durante todos esos meses.

 

 

 

Suspiró.

 

 

 

Lottie podía ser su hermana menor, pero por mucha pena que le causara admitirlo, eso no significaba que en ocasiones no tuviera más razón que él.

 

 

 

Él no conocía a Liam Payne.

 

 

 

No lo conocía y se iba a casar con él de todas formas.

 

 

 

Pero pensó con un suspiro, mientras sus ojos contemplaban distraídamente el montón de libros encuadernados en piel que había en una esquina, que eso no significaba que su matrimonio tuviera que ser un fracaso.

 

 

 

Muchas parejas encontraban el amor después de la boda ¿no? Y si no amor, al menos satisfacción y amistad. Si, con eso es con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir.

 

 

 

Durante la semana se dio cuanta tristemente que no podría enamorarse de Liam o  al menos no de la manera que se debe amar a un esposo.

 

 

 

Y allí estaba Harry

 

 

 

Harry, con quien  no había cruzado más de dos palabras  antes de esa semana ¿Cómo había sido posible? Harry que lo hacía reír, con  él  podía intercambiar tontos juegos de palabras sin sentirse avergonzado. Harry con esos hoyuelos tan adorables y esos ojos… Harry quien en menos de ocho horas seria su primo… se recordó a sí mismo.

 

 

 

Bajo la mirada hacia la copa de brandy vacía en su mano, asombrado de haberse acabado la bebida. Estaba considerando seriamente servirse otra cuando oyó un sonido a través de la puerta.

 

 

 

Se le hizo extraño ya que pensaba que todo el mundo se había retirado a sus habitaciones. Eran — echó un vistazo al reloj de la chimenea — casi las tres de la madrugada.

 

 

Antes de abandonar la fiesta oyó a los señores Payne expresar su intención de finalizar la velada a la inusual hora de las once, indicando su deseo de que todos los huéspedes estuvieran bien descansados para la ceremonia de la mañana siguiente.

 

 

Louis no había cerrado del todo la puerta de la biblioteca, así que se deslizó hasta la apertura, y miró fijamente hacia fuera.

 

 

No hubo ningún ruido de cerradura, ni chirrido de apertura de puertas que alertarán a nadie de su presencia, y así pudo satisfacer su curiosidad de saber quién estaba rondando por la casa.

 

 

 

— ¡Shhh!

 

 

 

Definitivamente había alguien afuera.

 

 

 

— ¿Tenías que empacar tantas cosas?

 

 

 

Frunció el ceño. Sonaba un poco como la voz de Harry. Había pasado bastante tiempo con él los  días anteriores, por lo que probablemente conocía su voz mejor que la de Liam.

 

 

 

¿Qué demonios hacia Harry rondando por allí  en medio de la noche?

 

 

— ¡No puedo marcharme sólo con lo que llevo puesto! — Se oyó una segunda voz— ¿Quieres que parezca un indigente o qué?

 

 

 

Oh, ese era Liam. Louis  supuso que después de todo conocía su voz mejor de lo que pensaba, porque lo había reconocido.

 

 

 

Sus oídos zumbaron. Olvidando a Harry ¿Liam a dónde demonios pensaba que iba la noche antes de su boda?

 

 

 

Acercó el rostro a la abertura de la puerta, agradecido de que hubiera salido la luna esa noche. Entraba suficiente luz a través de las ventanas, por lo que había decidido no encender ninguna lámpara cuando se sentó a disfrutar su copa de brandy. Sin ninguna luz en la habitación, nadie sospecharía que estaba ocupada. A menos que Harry y Liam se pararan a investigar en la biblioteca, no lo verían.

 

 

 

Manteniendo los ojos fijos en la escalera, los vio descender, llevando cada uno de ellos una maleta grande. La única luz procedía de la lámpara del celular de Harry que sujetaba con su mano libre.

 

 

 

Ninguno de los dos vestía con pijama y eso era raro ya que supuestamente tenían horas durmiendo. Liam vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca. Harry iba de un pantalón negro y una camisa de color pálido.

 

 

Eso era raro, muy raro…

 

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que Zayn te está esperando? — preguntó Harry.

 

 

 

Louis no pudo oír lo que Liam contestó; ni siquiera sabía si había contestado o tan sólo movió la cabeza. El rugido que sentía en sus oídos bloqueaba todo sonido, eliminando todo pensamiento, excepto el más obvio.

 

 

Liam iba a darle  _calabazas_

 

 

Fugándose en medio de la noche, apenas unas pocas horas antes de que se casaran. Se estaba fugando. Con el idiota de Malik.

 

 

El había estado sentado allí, durante horas, resignandose a la idea de un matrimonio que no quería, mientras tanto  su flamante novio había estado planeando dejarlo tirado durante todo ese tiempo.

 

 

 

Quería gritar. Quería estrellar sus puños contra la pared. Quería… Harry. ¡Harry lo estaba ayudando! Su rabia se triplicó. ¿Cómo podía él hacerle eso? Maldita sea, eran amigos. ¡Amigos! Lo había tratado durante pocos días, pero en ese tiempo el lo conoció, realmente lo conoció. O eso pensaba. Supuso que Harry no era tan leal y tan honesto como él había imaginado.

 

 

 

Harry.

 

 

Su cuerpo se tensó aún más, cada músculo tirante de furia. Louis había pensado que él era mejor que esto.

 

 

Harry tenía que saber lo que le estaba haciendo al ayudar a Liam a escapar. ¿O no había dedicado un pensamiento a lo que él sentiría a la mañana siguiente, plantado en el altar, frente a cientos de invitados, esperando a un novio que no llegaría?

 

 

 

Los dos jóvenes se movían lentamente, debido a que no querían hacer ruido con las enormes maletas que llevaban. Liam estaba arrastrando la suya, obviamente no tan agitado como Harry… quien ya quería  terminar con todo ese lío. Louis esperó hasta que se aproximaron, su mandíbula tornándose más rígida por segundos, y entonces, justo cuando ambos alcanzaron el pomo de la puerta principal…

 

 

 

Apareció de golpe.

 

 

 

— ¿Van a algún sitio? — preguntó, sorprendido por el sereno tono de su voz. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que la pregunta le saldría como un rugido.

 

 

 

Liam y Harry se quedaron estáticos, pues no esperaban encontrar a nadie a esa hora, mucho menos a Louis.

 

 

Louis apoyó un hombro en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, consciente de que necesitaba mantener firmes las riendas de sus emociones.

 

 

 

Una chispa, y estallaría.

 

 

 

—Es un poco tarde para andar paseando por ahí ¿no creen? — les preguntó, manteniendo un tono de voz deliberadamente suave.

 

 

Los dos primos permanecieron mirándolo fijamente, sin decir nada.

 

 

 

—Es de madrugada… yo pensé que estarían durmiendo como todos, o tal vez los nervios por la boda no te dejan dormir — dijo dirigiéndose a Liam.

 

 

 

—Esto no es lo que parece —  balbuceó Harry.

 

 

 

Louis no le quito la mirada de encima a Liam, por  si había encontrado su lengua, pero parecía demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.

 

 

Bien.

 

 

Entonces se giró hacia Harry, ya que obviamente, él era un oponente más digno.

 

 

 

—Interesante, porque no estoy seguro de lo que parece esto. ¿Quizás podrías aclarármelo? —dijo refiriéndose al anterior comentario de Harry.

 

 

 

Harry tragó juntando las manos, y apretándolas fuertemente. — Bien — dijo, tratando evidentemente de ganar tiempo. — Lo que sucede es…

 

 

 

—Si yo fuera alguien menos inteligente — musitó Louis — podría pensar que estoy viendo como mi novio se fuga la noche antes de nuestra boda, pero entonces te encuentro con él  y sé que eso no sería posible… no podrían hacerme tal cosa.

 

 

 

Lo había conseguido. Los había atrapado.

 

 

 

Harry parpadeó furiosamente. Louis casi podía ver en sus ojos como su cerebro trabajaba frenéticamente para encontrar una respuesta, sin conseguirlo. Liam parecía haber sido transportado a otro lugar.

 

 

—Entonces dime Harry, que está pasando aquí…

 

 

Liam miró a Harry con ojos implorante. Harry tragó varias veces con dificultad antes de decir.

 

 

 

—Bien, de hecho, yo… — Louis lo miraba expectante.

 

 

 

Finalmente cerró los ojos y tras un largo suspiro dijo.

 

 

 

—Si, Liam si se está fugando

 

 

 

— ¡Harry! — exclamó Liam, perforando con su voz el silencio de la noche. Se volvió hacia su primo con expresión irritada e incrédula. — ¿Cómo has podido?

 

 

 

— ¡Oh por el amor de Dios, Liam! — Exclamó Harry — obviamente Louis ya lo sabe, no es idiota.

 

 

 

—Oh, Gracias — dijo Louis con ironía

 

 

 

—Sí pero dijimos que…

 

 

 

— ¡¿Cuán estúpido piensas que soy?! —Dijo Louis interrumpiendo a Liam  — Dios bendito ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta de lo que esto significa? — abarcó con un gesto de la mano toda la escena.

 

 

—Yo…

 

 

Harry tomo del brazo a Liam y tiró de él hacia las escaleras.

 

 

—Nosotros regresaremos a nuestras  habitaciones — dijo apresuradamente, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Louis durante lo que le pareció un segundo eternamente largo —Liam lamenta lo sucedido… yo lo lamento y…

 

 

 

— ¿Y piensas que con eso es suficiente? — exigió Louis.

 

 

Harry no contestó, solo se quedó a mitad de las escaleras sosteniendo a un Liam cada vez más pálido.

 

 

 

—Te prometo que Liam estará listo por la mañana y te verá en la ceremonia… confía en mí — ¿Confía en mí? Había dicho _confía_. Cómo se atrevía a siquiera pensar en eso.

 

 

 

—No lo creo — dijo Louis subiendo hasta ponerse al nivel de Harry y Liam

 

 

 

Harry se dio la vuelta, sus ojos brillando con desesperación.

 

 

 

— ¿Qué quieres? — Exclamó — Ya te he dicho que Liam estará temprano para la ceremonia. Nadie sabe lo que ha sucedido esta noche, así que no sufrirás ninguna vergüenza por esto.

 

 

 

—Muy generoso de tu parte — dijo Louis — pero a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, el matrimonio con Liam no me parece lo más apetecible.

 

 

 

La boca de Liam se abrió ante tamaño insulto, y Louis tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, disgustado por su reacción. ¿Qué demonios esperaba?

 

 

 

Así que su mirada recayó sobre Harry, quien de repente parecía alarmantemente encantador a la luz de la luna, su piel capturando el matiz blanquecino del astro.

 

 

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — susurró, temblándole los labios al pronunciar las palabras.

 

 

 

Parecía extenuado, los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos se habían vuelto de plata en la penumbra. Louis había querido bailar de nuevo con él entonces.

 

 

 

Y ahora, ahora que todo había cambiado, ahora que Liam casi había cruzado la línea, finalmente podía admitir que había querido más.

 

 

Su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos  apasionados y de  algo a lo que no supo poner nombre.

 

 

 

Miró fijamente a Harry. Directamente a esos mágicos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

 

 

_—Te quiero a ti_

 

 

Por un momento nadie habló. Ni siquiera respiró.

 

 

 

Y finalmente Harry consiguió decir

 

 

—Estás loco

 

 

Pero Louis simplemente tomo las maletas de Liam y dio media vuelta.

 

 

— ¿A dónde va con ellas? — dijo Liam en voz baja.

 

 

Louis no le hizo caso y llego hasta la puerta principal para abrirla y echarlas fuera.

 

 

 

— Vete — dijo ásperamente —Y llévate tus cosas

 

 

 

Los ojos de Liam se salían de sus órbitas.

 

 

 

— ¿Me dejarás ir?

 

 

 

La  respuesta de Louis  fue un gruñido impaciente, mientras se dirigía hacia él a zancadas, lo agarraba de un brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

 

 

 

— ¿Realmente  aun piensas que deseo casarme contigo después de esto? — Masculló Louis, con un tono de voz que gradualmente aumentaba de volumen — Ahora vete.

 

 

 

—Pero Harry me llevaría a donde me espera Zayn… no puedo ir solo…

 

 

Harry vio con horror como Louis se giraba hacia Liam con la expresión más malvada imaginable.

 

 

— ¡Ay por favor! Eres un chico grande, estoy seguro que podrás llegar solo hasta allá…

 

 

 

—Pero…

 

 

 

—Pero nada, ya largo — Y entonces, mientras Harry observaba toda la escena con la boca abierta, Louis empujó a Liam a través de la puerta, para luego cerrarla de un golpe.

 

 

 

— ¡Espera! — Dijo Harry —Tengo que despedirme de mi primo — dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero no pudo acercarse ya que Louis en ese momento lo tomó por el brazo a lo jalo hasta donde él estaba.

 

 

 

—No lo creo, de ahora en adelante harás lo que yo diga…

 

 

 

Harry no se atrevió a discutir. El era en parte responsable del drástico cambio de actitud de Louis, la parte agraviada en esta terrible escena, y por mucho que le molestara su ira, también sabía que tenía derecho a sentirla.

 

 

—Por favor… solo un momento, no sé cuándo lo volveré a ver — dijo con voz suave. Louis muy a su pesar lo soltó y le dijo.

 

 

 

—Un minuto

 

 

 

Harry asintió y salió en busca de Liam, mientras llegaba a donde su primo luchaba por meter sus maletas en el auto, no pudo dejar de pensar a lo que se había referido Louis cuando había dicho que lo quería a él.

 

 

 

¿Pero en qué demonios había  estado pensando Louis cuando dijo que lo quería a él?

 

 

Basta.

 

 

 

No podía pensar en eso ahora. No cuando su primo estaba a punto de marcharse en medio de la noche.

 

 

 

No cuando el mero recuerdo del rostro de Louis lo hacía temblar. Sus ojos tan azules, tan intensos, cuando había dicho, _Te quiero a ti._

 

 

— ¡Liam! — Dijo acercándose.

 

 

 

—No pensé que sería así — dijo Liam, mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

 

 

 

— ¿Qué?

 

 

 

—Se suponía que no me encontraría — protestó — Se suponía que estaría devastado… no aliviado

 

 

 

— ¿Qué? Liam de qué carajos estás hablando — Dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia, pues él era quien tenía que regresar a enfrentar la furia de Louis. Y Liam era quien se quejaba y lloraba.

 

 

 

—De que se supone que Louis no debería estar tan aliviado de que yo me vaya, de eso hablo.

 

 

 

—Estás loco, deberías estar brincando en un pie, por el hecho de que Louis no despertó a todos y les contó lo que vas hacer.

 

 

 

Lo dicho por Harry no pareció convencer a Liam, pero no tenía tiempo de seguir intentando, ya que conociendo a Louis no había mentido cuando le dijo que tenía un minuto para despedirse, así que decidió apresurar la despedida.

 

 

—Escucha Liam, será mejor que te vayas… no tarda en amanecer y Zayn debe estar esperándote. Olvida lo que haya dicho Louis, y mejor preocúpate en lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante.

 

 

 

Liam lo miro y tras un suspiro abrió la puerta del auto, y le dijo.

 

 

 

—Lo haré, y Harry… muchas gracias por todo… entrégale mi carta a mis padres y diles que los quiero mucho, pero tenía que hacer...  lo que me hará feliz — Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a su primo. Para luego subir a al auto  y alejarse por el camino.

 

 

 

Harry  vio a su primo desaparecer  y entonces respiró profundamente, mientras intentaba prepararse para la batalla que con certeza se avecinaba.

 

 

 

Podía oír a Louis aproximándose, sus pasos sonaban profundos y pesados en el silencio de la noche.

 

 

 

Para cuando se dio la vuelta él ya estaba a su lado, tan cerca que Harry no pudo hacer nada, excepto contener la respiración.

 

 

 

—Tenemos que hablar — dijo él desagradablemente, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mansión.

 

 

 

— ¿No podríamos esperar a que amanezca? — preguntó Harry. Le había concedido bastante más de un minuto para despedirse de Liam; quizás se sintiera generoso de nuevo.

 

 

 

—Ni lo pienses — contestó Louis con un siniestro tono de voz.

 

 

 

—Pero…

 

 

 

—Andando  — gruñó él, tomándolo del codo.

 

 

 

 

Y aunque prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando hacia la casa, su toque era sorprendentemente gentil. Antes de darse cuenta estaban en la biblioteca, con la puerta firmemente cerrada tras de ellos.

 

 

 

—Siéntate — Le dijo señalando con la mano un sillón.

 

 

 

—Prefiero estar de pie, si no te importa — respondió Harry con necedad.

 

 

 

—Siéntate

 

 

 

Harry se sentó. Parecía una tontería luchar esta batalla, cuando la guerra definitiva asomaba en un futuro inmediato.

 

 

 

Por un momento Louis no hizo nada, excepto mirarlo fijamente, y Harry realmente deseaba que simplemente abriera la boca y le gritara. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que ese silencio.

 

 

 

La luz de la luna apenas bastaba para iluminar el azul de sus ojos y Harry se sentía perforado por su cruda mirada.

 

 

 

— ¿Louis? —  dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

 

 

 

Eso pareció incitarlo.

 

 

 

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que han hecho esta noche? — exigió Louis, pero su tono era suave y de forma extraña, resultaba peor que si hubiese gritado.

 

 

 

Harry no contestó de inmediato.

 

 

 

Pensó que Louis realmente no esperaba una respuesta, y tres segundos después quedó confirmado cuando este continuó preguntando.

 

 

 

— ¿Sigues planeando sentarte frente al altar, mientras yo espero allí de pie, a que Liam llegue?

 

 

 

Harry se movió incomodo en el sillón ante la expresión del  rostro de Louis. Parecía furioso, pero también… dolido. Y estaba clarísimo que intentaba ocultarlo a toda costa.

 

 

 

—Iba a contártelo — susurro — Te lo juro por lo…

 

 

 

—Oh, en serio — le espetó Louis  rígidamente, empezando a caminar por la habitación con tal agitación, que a Harry no le hubiese extrañado ver que las paredes retrocedían ante su furia.

 

 

 

— ¡Lo iba a hacer! — Insistió — Justo después de asegurarme de que Liam estuviera a salvo, iba a buscarte  y a contarte todo…

 

 

 

— ¿Ibas a ir a buscarme a mi habitación? — preguntó.

 

 

 

—Bueno… — empezó Harry evasivamente.  —De hecho, estabas en la biblioteca.

 

 

 

—Pero tú no lo sabías.

 

 

 

—No — admitió — pero… —  se tragó el resto de sus palabras. Louis acortó el espacio entre ellos en un segundo y plantó las manos en los brazos del sillón.

 

 

 

Su rostro estaba muy cerca.

 

 

 

—Ibas a ir a mi habitación — repitió Louis — eso habría sido muy interesante. ¿Como me habrías despertado?

 

 

 

—Hice lo que creí correcto — dijo Harry, ignorando las preguntas de Louis.  

 

 

— ¿Lo correcto? ¿Crees que esto es correcto? — preguntó Louis evidenciando su disgusto en cada silaba.

 

 

 

—Bien, quizás correcto no — admitió Harry — pero era lo mejor.

 

 

 

— ¿Lo mejor? — repitió Louis, casi escupiendo la palabra. — ¿Lo mejor es humillar a un hombre frente a cientos de personas? ¿Lo mejor es escapar en medio de la noche antes que hacer frente a la situación?

 

 

 

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? — Dijo Harry interrumpiéndolo.  

 

 

 

Louis guardó silencio durante un largo momento, y  finalmente, intentando recuperar el control de sus emociones  se dirigió hacia la ventana y se inclinó pesadamente contra el marco.

 

 

 

—No hay nada en este mundo — dijo, con voz extremadamente solemne — que valore más que la lealtad.

 

 

 

—Igual yo — respondió Harry

 

 

 

Los dedos de Louis apretaron tan fuertemente la madera del marco, que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

 

 

 

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó, no confiando en girarse, ni siquiera para dirigirle una mirada.  — ¿Entonces cómo explica esto?

 

 

 

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir — lo escuchó contestar tras de él.

 

 

—Tú me traicionaste

 

 

 

Silencio. Y entonces…

 

 

 

— ¿Perdón?

 

 

 

Louis se giró tan velozmente, que Harry se aplastó contra el respaldo del sillón.

 

 

 

—Me traicionaste. ¿Cómo pudiste?

 

 

 

—Lamento mucho lo que sucedió —  continuó Harry, con voz suave y serena, en la semipenumbra. — Pero Liam es mi primo. Tenía que ayudarlo a ser feliz.

 

 

 

 

Sus palabras vibraron en el silencio de la habitación, y por un momento Louis no pudo ni siquiera moverse. Por supuesto, pensó, casi desapasionadamente. ¿Por qué había esperado que Harry hiciera otra cosa? El había conducido como endemoniado desde Oxford hasta Londres, para evitar que Lottie sufriera un engaño por parte de un idiota. Él, como todo el mundo, entendía la lealtad entre familia.

 

 

 

¿Por qué había pensado él que Harry le debía lealtad? ¿Por qué había creído que Harry podría considerar su amistad más importante que los lazos que la unían a su primo?

 

 

 

—Iba a contártelo — volvió a decir Harry. Louis  escuchó como se ponía en pie.  —Nunca habría permitido que te quedaras esperando inútilmente, pero…pero…

 

 

 

— ¿Pero qué? — preguntó Louis, con voz cruda y desigual. Se giró. No sabía por qué, de repente era importante ver el rostro de Harry, era casi como si un imán tirara de su interior,  tenía que ver sus ojos, saber lo que había en su corazón y en su alma.

 

 

 

—No habrían encajado bien — dijo Harry — Eso no excusa para el comportamiento de Liam, ni para el mío…  pero él no habría sido un buen esposo para ti.

 

 

 

Louis sacudió la cabeza, y entonces todo encajó en su lugar. Algo empezó a burbujear en su interior, algo ligero y delicioso, casi vertiginoso.

 

 

 

—Lo sé — dijo inclinándose cerca de Harry, tanto que casi podían respirar el mismo aire.  — _Y es por eso me casaré contigo en su lugar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima ;)
> 
> xxx <3 <3 <3


	6. Capitulo Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil, pero mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, solo les puedo decir que intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. 
> 
> Bueno, cuidense y ya saben cualquier error o duda que tengan no duden en decirmelo. 
> 
> Espero les guste y que lo disfruten :)
> 
> xx

 

Harry estaba seguro de que ahora sabía lo que se sentía cuando uno se ahogaba.

 

 

— ¿Qué... — jadeó, intentando hablar, a pesar de la sensación de opresión que sentía en la garganta — significa eso exactamente?

 

 

— ¿No está claro?

 

 

— Louis…

 

 

—Mañana por la mañana, nos casaremos… espero el traje de Liam te quede… aunque si lo quieres podemos mandar por uno a tu gusto, aun tenemos tiempo — Le dijo con una mueca traviesa  mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.  — No llegues tarde.

 

 

Harry se quedó mirando la espalda de Louis antes de decir.

 

 

—No estás hablando con razón… quizás deberías dormir… yo no me puedo casar contigo…

 

 

Louis se volvió lentamente. — ¿Y por qué no? ¿No me digas que también tú tienes  a algún poeta idiota esperándote por ahí?

 

 

—No, pero… — Harry luchó por encontrar palabras. Por encontrar razones. Por encontrar cualquier cosa que le diera fuerzas para entender la más ilógica y surrealista noche de su vida.

 

 

 

—En ese caso, ya esta todo listo, te veo en la mañana —Dijo Louis saliendo de la biblioteca y caminando a las escaleras.

 

 

—Louis — dijo Harry alcanzándolo a media escalera — Tú pareces de  la clase de hombre que apreciaría una argumentación sensata y razonada.

 

 

 

—Cierto — Louis cruzó los brazos y se apoyó  contra el barandal, al lado de Harry. Cadera con cadera. No contribuía demasiado a su concentración.

 

 

 

—Louis —volvió a decir Harry, bastante serio y tenso, pues no sabía que decir para detener la locura que Louis quería cometer.

 

 

 

 

—No estés tan serio —  dijo Louis, sus ojos brillando con diversión — Y mejor ve a dormir que mañana nos espera un día muy, pero muy largo.

 

 

 

—No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad? No piensas que en verdad nos casaremos.

 

 

 

 

_—Vamos a casarnos._

 

 

 

Dios bendito, ciertamente Louis era obstinado.

 

 

Harry solo suspiro y bajo la cabeza. Louis  rozó su barbilla, alzándola hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. — Di que en verdad no te interesa casarte conmigo. Y me voy ahora mismo — pidió suavemente.

 

 

 

—Apenas intercambiamos unas palabras antes de esta semana — Fue la respuesta de Harry — No me conoces. — Dijo con voz suave y sin mirar a Louis.

 

 

 

—Te conozco malditamente mejor de lo que conocí a Liam… e iba a casarme con él.

 

 

 

— ¿Pero lo quisiste? —susurró Harry.

 

 

 

Louis dio un paso más cerca de Harry y le respondió — Ni la mitad de lo que te quiero a ti — murmuró.

 

 

Sus labios se entreabrieron, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos, sólo una suave exhalación cuando Harry jadeó.

 

 

 

Louis tiraba de Harry, acercándolo más…y entonces sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y pudo sentirlo contra él, en toda su emocionante longitud.

 

 

 

—Louis —  se las arregló para susurrar, pero él le colocó el dedo índice contra los labios, con un _Shhh_ seguido por — He estado deseando hacer esto durante días.

 

 

 

Sus labios encontraron los de Harry, y si todavía sentía algún enojo contra él, no estaba en su beso. Fue suave y gentil, sus labios rozando los de Harry con el más sutil de los toques. Pero Harry lo sentía hasta en los dedos de los pies.

 

 

— ¿Me detengo?

 

 

 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

 

 —Bien —  dijo, antes de volver a capturar sus labios.

 

 

Excepto que este beso era de posesión, de deseo, de necesidad. Su boca reclamaba la de Harry con hambre, y sus manos se movían por su espalda, tirando firmemente de su cuerpo  contra el de él. Harry se encontró totalmente pegado a él, derritiéndose ante la sensación. Hasta que… ¡Liam!

 

 

 

¡Dios bendito! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Harry se escapó de sus brazos. — ¡No podemos hacer esto!

 

 

 Los ojos de Louis brillaban, y su respiración era jadeante, aun así se las arregló para preguntar controladamente  — ¿Por qué no?

 

 

— ¡Estás comprometido en matrimonio con mi primo!

 

 

Louis alzó una ceja ante el comentario.

 

 

 

—Bueno… supongo que ya no están comprometidos… pero aun así — replicó Harry desesperado

 

 

 

—Harry

 

 

—Sería demasiado pedir...

 

 

 

—Harry — dijo Louis de nuevo, en un tono un poco más alto.

 

 

 

—Que conservaras algún tipo de  lealtad hacia él en este momento…

 

 

 

— ¡Harry!

 

 

Cerró la boca.

 

 

Los ojos de Louis se clavaban en los suyos con tal intensidad que habría sido incapaz de desviar la mirada, aunque cinco elefantes bailaran polca en el jardín tras la ventana.

 

 

 

—Hay tres cosas que deberías saber esta noche — dijo Louis — Primero, Liam se ha ido y tú  ayudaste a eso. Segundo, voy a casarme contigo por la mañana…

 

 

 

—No estoy seguro de eso…

 

 

—Yo  _sí_  estoy seguro.

 

 

—Pues yo no —  murmuró Harry, en un patético intento de tener la última palabra.

 

 

 

Louis se inclino hacia él con sonrisa lobuna.  — Y tercero, he pasado los últimos días consumiéndome en la culpabilidad, porque cuando me iba a la cama por las noches, nunca, ni una sola vez, pensé en Liam.

 

 

 

— ¿No?

 

 

 

Louis negó con la cabeza lentamente.

 

 

 

—Sólo en ti — respondió Louis  

 

 

 

Los labios de Harry se entreabrieron por voluntad propia, y continuo sin poder apartar la mirada de la de Louis, ya que él se inclinaba aun más cerca, su respiración susurrando a través de su piel.

 

 

Su corazón, que era claramente un traidor, comenzó a cantar de alegría.

 

 

—Todos mis sueños eran sobre ti y nadie más...

 

 

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Harry, sin aliento.

 

 

 

Las manos de Louis se amoldaron sobre su cintura, y se encontró íntimamente presionado contra él. —Oh, sí, de verdad — respondió Louis, apretándolo contra él aun más firmemente — Y cómo puedes ver — continuó, con su boca dando suaves mordiscos a la de Harry — que finalmente estemos juntos, es más que agradable, por lo que — su lengua trazó el contorno de su boca — no hay ninguna razón en la que pueda pensar, para no besar al hombre con el que planeo casarme en menos de diez horas, especialmente si he sido lo suficientemente afortunado para encontrarme a solas con el — suspiró feliz contra sus labios — en medio de la noche.

 

 

 

Lo besó de nuevo, su lengua resbalando entre los labios de Harry, en una deliberada tentativa de seducirlo —Especialmente — murmuró, sus palabras acariciando su piel —cuando he estado soñando con él durante días.

 

 

Louis soltó la cintura de Harry, para poner las  manos sobre las mejillas de este, que actualmente estaban teñidas de un adorable color rosa. Sostuvo su rostro con algo cercano a la reverencia, mientras volvía a clavar sus ojos en los de Harry.  —Pienso que debes ser  _mío_. — dijo suavemente.

 

 

Harry entreabrió los labios y sacó la lengua para humedecérselos, un movimiento extremadamente  inconsciente. Estaba precioso a la luz de la luna, precioso de una forma que Liam nunca podría esperar estar. Los ojos de Harry brillaban con inteligencia, con fuego y con una pasión de la que todos las demás carecían. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

 

 

Sería un maravilloso esposo. A su lado, en su corazón, en su cama. No sabía porque no se había dado cuenta de ello antes.

 

 

Maldición, pensó con risa burlona, posiblemente debería enviar una caja del más fino brandy a Zayn. El cielo sabía que le debía al maldito  su eterno agradecimiento. Si no se hubiera fugado con Liam,  se habría casado con el equivocado.

 

 

Y se hubiese pasado el resto de su vida lamentándose por haber perdido a Harry.

 

 

Pero ahora él estaba en sus brazos, y sería suyo… no,  _él ya era suyo_. Puede que Harry no hubiese aceptado la idea aún, pero lo haría. Claro que lo haría.

 

 

 

De repente y sin poder evitarlo, se encontró sonriendo. Una gran sonrisa, en realidad, casi como un idiota, supuso.

 

 

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Harry, cauteloso, casi como si temiera que Louis se hubiese vuelto loco.

 

 

—Ocurre que me encuentro muy satisfecho por el reciente giro de los acontecimientos —le dijo, tomando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. —Tenías toda la razón antes, Liam no me hubiese satisfecho como esposo en absoluto. Pero tú, sin embargo…— Se llevó las manos de Harry a los labios y le besó los nudillos. Era un gesto de cortesía que había realizado cientos de veces con anterioridad. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era su deseo de romanticismo el que lo impulsaba.

 

 

 

Cuando besó su mano y deseó demorarse allí; no porque estuviera pensando en seducirlo (aunque ciertamente lo deseaba), sino porque adoraba la sensación de su mano en la suya, de su piel bajo sus labios.

 

 

 

Lentamente volvió la mano de Harry hacia arriba y depositó otro beso, más íntimo, en su palma.

 

 

 

Lo deseaba, Dios, cómo lo deseaba. Era un deseo que nunca había experimentado anteriormente, perdido en su interior. Comenzaba en su corazón y se extendía por todo su cuerpo (no como antes, que se quedaba en el exterior.)

 

 

 

 

Y no había forma de que él lo dejara escapar.

 

 

 

Tomó su otra mano y entrelazándola también con la de él, lo hizo elevar los brazos. Los doblo a la altura de sus hombros y lo hizo apoyar las muñecas en ellos.

 

 

 

—Quiero que me hagas una promesa — dijo con voz profunda y solemne.

 

 

 

— ¿Qué? — susurró Harry.

 

 

 

—Quiero que me prometas que te casaras por la mañana conmigo

 

 

 

—Louis, ya te he dicho…

 

 

 

—Si me lo prometes — dijo interrumpiendo su protesta — entonces permitiré que regreses a tu habitación a dormir.

 

 

Harry dejó escapar una breve risa levemente histérica — ¿Piensas que voy a poder dormir?

 

 

 

Louis sonrió. Esto iba mejor de lo que había esperado. —Te conozco, Harry.

 

 

— ¿Sí? — preguntó él, dubitativamente.

 

 

—Sí, y mejor de lo que piensas, y por eso sé que tu palabra es garantía suficiente. Si me das tu palabra de que no harás ninguna tontería, como intentar escapar. Te dejaré marchar a tu habitación.

 

 

 

— ¿Y si no lo hago?

 

 

Su piel comenzó a arder. —Entonces tendrás que permanecer aquí conmigo. Toda la noche.

 

 

 

 —Está bien… te doy mi palabra de que no escaparé — dijo solemnemente. —Pero no puedo prometer que me casaré contigo.

 

 

 

Louis consideró sus opciones.

 

 

 

Estaba bastante seguro de que podía convencerlo de que se casara con él por la mañana, si se empeñaba. Ya que sabía que Harry  se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por su papel en la fuga de Liam.

 

 

 

Eso era algo que, ciertamente, él podía utilizar como ventaja.

 

 

—Y tendrías que hablar con mi tío, en todo caso — añadió Harry.

 

 

 

Louis permitió que sus dedos se desenredaran, y lentamente le bajó los brazos hasta que reposaron a sus costados. La batalla estaba ganada. Si había sugerido que hablara con su tío, es que  _ya_  era suyo.

 

 

 

 

—Te veré por la mañana — dijo, haciéndose a un lado.

 

 

 

 

— ¿Me dejas marchar?— susurró Harry.

 

 

 

 

—Me has dado tu palabra de que no escaparas. No necesito más garantías.

 

 

 

 

Harry entreabrió los labios y sus ojos centellearon llenos de una emoción que Louis no pudo identificar. Pero era una emoción buena. Definitivamente buena.

 

 

 

 

—Te espero aquí — añadió — a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Crees que tu tío podrá atenderme a esa hora?

 

 

 

 

Harry asintió.

 

 

 

Louis dio un paso atrás y ejecutó una elegante reverencia. —Hasta mañana entonces, Milord.

 

 

 

 

Cuando Harry abrió la boca para corregirle el uso del título, Louis levantó una mano y dijo.

 

 

 

—Mañana te convertirás en vizconde. Tendrás que acostumbrarte pronto a que la gente se dirija a ti por tal título.

 

 

Harry hizo un gesto que indicaba que se marcharía —Debo marcharme.

 

 

 

—Por supuesto — contestó Louis, torciendo irónicamente los labios. —No debemos ser encontrados juntos y a solas en medio de la noche. Podría dar lugar a chismorreos.

 

 

 

Harry sonrió de forma  desaprobadora. Como si no fueran a ser motivo de habladurías. Su matrimonio sería el centro de los cotilleos durante meses.

 

 

 

—Anda — dijo Louis suavemente. —Ve a dormir.

 

 

 

Harry le dirigió una última mirada, para luego dar media vuelta e irse por el corredor.

 

 

 

Louis permaneció varios segundos mirando fijamente por donde Harry se había ido y entonces susurró

 

 

 

 

—Sueña conmigo.

 

 

 

 

Afortunadamente para Harry, su tío era madrugador, así que cuando entró en el pequeño salón del desayuno, cinco minutos después de dar las ocho, él estaba ya allí como de costumbre, con un plato lleno de jamón y huevos.

 

 

 

—Buenos días, Harry — lo saludó — Excelente día para una boda ¿no crees?

 

 

—Em, sí… creo que si  — respondió Harry, intentando sonreír, y fracasando estrepitosamente.

 

 

—Muy inteligente de tu parte desayunar aquí. Tu tía ha reunido a todo el mundo en el comedor, para un desayuno formal… bueno, en realidad  a los pocos que se han aventurado a levantarse tan temprano.

 

 

—De hecho, vi a algunas personas allí cuando pasé — contestó Harry, sin estar muy seguro de por qué se molestaba en contarle eso.

 

 

—Hmm — gruñó evasivamente su tío — Como si alguien pudiera digerir un plato de huevos con jamón en medio de ese jaleo.

 

 

—Tío —  dijo Harry, titubeante. —Tengo que decirte algo.

 

 

El lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

 

 

—Em, quizás sería mejor que simplemente te enseñe esto — Le tendió la carta que Liam había dejado para sus padres, explicando lo que había hecho.

 

 

Después dio un cauteloso paso atrás. Una vez que su tío terminara de leer la nota, su enojo sería mortal.

 

 

Pero cuando terminó de leerla, todo lo que hizo fue susurrar — ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

 

 

Más que cualquier otra cosa, Harry deseaba mentir. Pero no pudo, así que sencillamente asintió con la cabeza.

 

 

El señor Payne permaneció inmóvil durante varios segundos, la única prueba de su cólera, eran sus nudillos tornándose blanquecinos, debido a la fuerza con la que se asía al borde de la mesa.

 

 

—Louis se encuentra en la biblioteca —  dijo Harry, con calma. El silencio de su tío era más terrible que cualquier grito. —Creo que desea hablar contigo.

 

 

 

El señor Payne lo miró.  — ¿Sabe lo que ha hecho Liam?

 

 

Harry asintió.

 

 

Entonces su tío pronunció varias palabras que  jamás imaginó oiría salir de su boca, incluyendo una que nunca había escuchado. — Estamos arruinados — siseó, después de acabar de maldecir. — Arruinados. Y tenemos que agradecérselos  a Liam y a ti.

 

 

 

—Quizás, si sólo hablaras con Louis… — dijo Harry, sintiéndose muy afligido. Él nunca había estado muy unido a su tío, pero al menos siempre había tenido su aprobación.

 

 

 

El señor Payne se levantó precipitadamente arrojando su servilleta al suelo. Harry  se apartó de su camino y después lo siguió por el pasillo. Pero cuando su tío llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca, se giró y le espetó — ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? Ya has hecho suficiente. Regresa a tu habitación inmediatamente y no salgas hasta que yo te dé permiso.

 

 

 

—Opino — se oyó una voz —que él debería quedarse.

 

 

 

Harry miró hacia las escaleras. Louis descendía los últimos peldaños, apareciendo demasiado tranquilo y relajado, dada la situación.

 

.

Su tío le dio un codazo disimulado en las costillas y dijo — Creí que habías dicho que ya lo sabía

 

 

 

—Y lo sabe.

 

 

— ¿Entonces por qué esta tan tranquilo?

 

 

Harry se salvó de contestar ya que Louis había llegado junto a ellos.

 

 

—Geoff — dijo, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza al señor Payne. — ¿Entramos? — indicó con la cabeza en dirección a la biblioteca

 

 

Un momento después estaban todos dentro de la biblioteca, con la puerta firmemente cerrada tras ellos.

 

 

—Milord — comenzó el señor Payne — le aseguro que no tenía ni idea…

 

 

—Suficiente — dijo Louis, permaneciendo en el centro de la habitación, con un notable autocontrol. — No deseo discutir acerca de Liam o de su fuga con Malik.

 

 

El señor Payne tragó dificultosamente, su nuez subiendo y bajando por su carnoso cuello. — ¿No?

 

 

—Naturalmente la traición de su hijo me indigno… pero no habrá ninguna dificultad en solucionar el problema.

 

 

—Cualquier cosa que pida se le dará — le aseguró el señor Payne — Lo que sea. Si está en mi poder…

 

 

—Bien — dijo Louis, suavemente — entonces lo quiero a él — señalando a Harry  con un gesto

 

 

El señor Kinomoto no dijo nada, pero palideció. — ¿A Harry? preguntó finalmente.

 

 

—En efecto. No tengo ninguna duda de que  será un esposo tan admirable como lo hubiese sido Liam.

 

 

La cabeza del señor Payne se giró hacia su sobrino y el prometido de su  hijo varias veces, antes de volver a preguntar — ¿Harry?

 

 

—Sí. Eso dije

 

 

Y eso pareció suficiente para convencerlo.

 

—De acuerdo, así será… cuando quiere que sea el enlace — dijo enfáticamente.

 

 

 

— ¡Que!— dijo Harry. Estaban hablando de él  como si no fuera más que un saco de harina.

 

 

—Será en los próximos días — dijo Louis — Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos, como cambiar nombres y cosas así… pero no pasara de esta semana.

 

 

—Maravilloso, maravilloso — dijo el señor Payne, con evidente alivio en cada uno de sus nerviosos gestos. —No tengo ninguna objeción, y… ¿las condiciones siguen siendo las mismas?

 

 

La expresión de Louis se tornó irónica ante la impaciente mirada del señor Payne, pero sólo respondió — Por supuesto.

 

 

El señor Payne no se molestó en ocultar su alivio. —Bien, bien, yo… — se calló de golpe, y se giró hacia Harry. — ¿Qué estás esperando?  ¡Necesitas prepararte!

 

 

—Tío, yo…

 

 

— ¡Ni una palabra más! — tronó él. — ¡Ya he tenido bastante contigo!

 

 

—Debería considerar dirigirse a mi futuro esposo en un tono más amable — dijo Louis, con voz mortalmente suave.

 

 

El señor Payne se giró hacia él sorprendido. —Por supuesto —dijo.

 

 

 

Bien, en ese caso, deseo es un momento a solas. — dijo Louis

 

 

—Por supuesto — convino el señor Payne, agarrando el brazo de Harry. — Andando dejemos solo al vizconde.  Desea privacidad.

 

 

 

—A solas con Harry — puntualizó Louis.

 

 

 

—Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto — murmuró el señor Payne, y abandonó la habitación.

 

 

Louis miró a su flamante novio mientras  observaba la salida de su tío. Parecía sentirse desamparado; podía verlo en su rostro. Y probablemente también manipulado. Pero se negó a sentir ninguna culpabilidad por ello. El sabía en su corazón, lo sentía en sus huesos, que casarse con Harry era, con diferencia, lo mejor que podía hacer.

 

 

Lamentó haber tenido que forzar la situación para conseguir su objetivo, pero Harry no había sido del todo una inocente victima en el reciente giro de los acontecimientos ¿no?

 

 

 

Louis dio un paso adelante y le acarició la mejilla. —Lamento que sientas que todo ocurre demasiado rápido —dijo en voz baja.

 

 

 

Harry no dijo nada.

 

 

 

—Te aseguro que hare todo por hacerte feliz… lo prometo

 

—Te creo… es solo que me da tristeza saber que tanto Liam como yo solo somos un saco de papas para mi tío.

 

 

Louis miró su rostro, lo miró mientras Harry intentaba mantenerse fuerte e inexpresivo. Vio su valor y la fuerza de su carácter y sintió el urgente impulso de hacer lo correcto por y para él.

 

 

 

Puede que Harry Styles  se tuviera que conformar con una ceremonia de boda que había sido planeada para su primo, pero por Dios, que recibiría una oferta de matrimonio que sería de él, y sólo para él.

 

 

 

Puso una rodilla en el suelo.

 

 

 

— ¿Louis?— pregunto Harry, sorprendido.

 

 

 

—Harry —dijo Louis, con voz repleta de emoción y necesidad — estoy pidiendo humildemente tu mano en matrimonio.

 

 

 

 

— ¿Humildemente? — inquirió, mirándolo dudoso.

 

 

Louis tomó su mano y la rozó suavemente con los labios. —Si no contestas que sí —dijo él —pasaré el resto de las horas de mi vida suspirando por ti, soñando con una vida mejor, agonizando de dolor…

 

 

—Has hecho una rima — dijo Harry, riendo nerviosamente.

 

 

—No fue a propósito, te lo aseguro.

 

 

Entonces Harry sonrió. Sonrió realmente. No la amplia y radiante sonrisa que le dedicó cuando se había caído y se conocieron, sino una más suave y tímida.

 

 

Pero no menos sincera.

 

 

Y cuando Louis lo miró, sin separar jamás los ojos de su rostro, todo estuvo claro.

 

 

Lo amaba.

 

 

Amaba a ese hombre, y que el cielo lo ayudara, porque no concebía poder vivir sin él.

 

 

—Cásate conmigo — dijo Louis, y no intentó ocultar su urgencia o su necesidad.

 

 

Los ojos de Harry, que habían permanecido fijos en algún punto de la pared a su espalda, se clavaron en él.

 

 

—Cásate conmigo — repitió

 

 

—Sí —susurró Harry —Sí,  si me caso contigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso fue todo, espero les gustara, cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima :) xx


	7. Siete/ Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola?, la verdad es que no tengo como disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero solo les puedo decir que ya estoy de vuelta. Espero les guste el final de esto y pues eso, cuídense mucho y ya saben cualquier error que encuentren o duda que tengan no duden en decírmelo que yo con gusto les respondo.
> 
> Hasta la próxima :)  
> xx

Una semana después, Harry era el nuevo vizconde y se despedía de todo lo conocido para él, puesto que Louis se lo llevaba a Middlewood su pequeña hacienda que estaba a tan sólo cinco millas del hogar de Harry. Louis no quería pasar su noche de bodas en la casa de los Payne, le había dicho.

Sus intenciones requerían privacidad.

Harry casi no recordaba su boda.

Estaba tan atontado por la repentina proposición de Louis, que no había podido concentrarse en nada, solamente acertó a decir “sí acepto” en el momento preciso.

Algún día, estaba seguro se enteraría de todos los chismorreos que circularon entre todos los asistentes a la boda, cuando esperaban que un novio diferente apareciera por el pasillo, pero ese día no oyó nada, ni un susurro.

Él y Louis no hablaron mucho durante el viaje, pero era un silencio confortable. Harry estaba nervioso, y aunque debía haberse sentido torpe, no era así. Había algo en la presencia de Louis que lo tranquilizaba.

Le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

Incluso si no hablaban, era agradable saber que estaba cerca. Era divertido cómo una emoción tan profunda se había podido arraigar en él en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a lo que supuso era su nuevo hogar – uno de ellos, al menos – Louis lo tomó de las manos y preguntó.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—Sí, mucho —respondió sin pensar.

Louis rió, un cálido y rico sonido, que llenó el interior del auto, mientras el chofer abria la puerta del mismo. Louis salió y ayudó a Harry a hacer lo mismo.

—Qué afortunado soy de haber conseguido un esposo tan honesto —le murmuró, dejando que sus labios se deslizaran por su oreja.

Harry tragó, intentando no notar el tembloroso calor que ondulaba a través de él.

—¿Tienes hambre?— le preguntó Louis, mientras lo conducía al interior.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Le era imposible pensar en comida.

—Bien, yo tampoco.— respondió

Harry miró alrededor mientras entraban en la mansión. No era una vivienda excesivamente grande, si no cómoda y elegante.

—¿Vienes a menudo?— le preguntó a Louis.

—¿A Middlewood?

Harry asintió.

—Pasó más tiempo en Londres — admitió — Pero podemos venir más seguido, si quieres estar cerca de tu familia.

—Me gustaría — dijo Harry, mordiéndose el labio inferior por un instante, antes de añadir —si tú quieres.

Louis lo condujo hacia las escaleras con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué sucedió con el chico independiente con el que me case? El Harry Styles que yo conozco dudo que me pidiera permiso para nada.

—Ahora ese chico es Harry Tomlinson — respondió — y ya te dije que estoy nervioso… por eso no hagas mucho caso de lo que diga.

Llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras, y Louis lo tomó de la mano conduciendolo por un pasillo.

—No hay nada por lo que estar nervioso — le dijo.

—¿Nada?

—Bueno, no mucho— admitió el castaño.

—¿No mucho? — preguntó Harry, dudando.

Louis le ofreció una sonrisa traviesa. “

—Muy bien. Hay mucho por lo que estar nervioso. Voy a mostrarte algo — lo hizo pasar a través de una puerta abierta y cerró tras ellos —que es muy, muy nuevo.

Harry tragó con dificultad. Él era un chico ingenuo algunas veces, pero no era tonto ni tan inocente como creian, y sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, pero de alguna manera parecía un poco más atemorizante, con su marido parado delante de él, devorándolo con los ojos.

—¿Cuántas veces te han besado?— le preguntó Louis, quitándose la chaqueta.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta.

—Una vez — contestó.

—Fui yo, supongo — dijo Louis suavemente.

Harry asintió.

—Bien —dijo, y solamente entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que se había desabrochado los puños de la camisa.

Harry miró como sus dedos se deslizaban hacia los botones frontales de la camisa, y al sentir que se le secaba la boca, le preguntó,

—¿Cuántas veces te han besado?

Louis curvó los labios.

—Una —Los ojos de Harry lo miraron con suspicacia — Ya que una vez que te bese — dijo roncamente —me di cuenta de que los anteriores no eran dignos de llamarse besos.

Fue como si un relámpago estallara en el centro de la habitación.

El aire se electrificó y Harry no confiaba en poder seguir manteniéndose en pie por sí mismo.

—Pero confío— murmuró, acortando la distancia entre ellos, y llevándose las manos de Harry a los labios — que no terminaré mis días habiendo sido besado una sola vez.

Harry se las arregló para hacer un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?— pregunto en un susurró.

Louis ladeo la cabeza, con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo ha sucedido que?

—Esto — repitió Harry, como si la palabra lo explicara todo. —Tú. Yo. Ahora eres mi marido.

Louis sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—Quiero que sepas algo— dijo Harry, las palabras precipitándose de su boca.

Louis parecía levemente divertido por su seriedad.

—Lo que quieras — dijo tranquilamente.

—Luché contra esto— dijo Harry, consciente de que era un momento muy importante. Su matrimonio había sido precipitado, pero estaba basado en la honestidad, y él quería confiarle a Louis lo que había en su corazón. —Cuando me dijiste que ocupará el lugar de Liam…

—No es así — lo interrumpió Louis, con voz baja, pero intensa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Harry, ardientemente.

—Nunca he querido que sintieras que estabas ocupando el lugar de otra persona. Tú eres mi esposo. Tú, Harry. Tú eres mi primera elección, mi única elección.

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de las de él, y su voz cobró intensidad. —Doy gracias al universo, por el día en que tu primo decidió que necesitaba un poco de poesía en su vida.

Harry entreabrió los labios sorprendido. Sus palabras lo hicieron sentirse más que deseado, se sentía querido.

—Quiero que sepas,— continuó Harry, temiendo que si se centraba demasiado en las palabras de Louis y no en las propias, acabaría derritiéndose en sus brazos, sin terminar de decir lo que necesitaba.

—Quiero que sepas que sé, con todo mi corazón, que tomé la decisión correcta cuando me casé contigo esta mañana. No sé cómo estoy tan seguro, y pienso que es una insensatez, y el cielo sabe que no hay nada que valore más que la sensatez, pero… pero…

Louis lo abrazó.

—Lo sé — le dijo, las palabras aún flotando en el aire. —Lo sé.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti — susurró Harry, contra su camisa, sólo capaz de encontrar el coraje de pronunciar tales palabras, ahora que no lo miraba a la cara.

Louis se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo siento — dijo Harry, sintiendo que sus hombros se hundían ante su reacción. —No debería haber dicho nada. Aún no.

Las manos de Louis se posaron en sus mejillas y le elevó el rostro hasta que Harry no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse a su mirada.

—¿Qué has dicho?— volvió a preguntar Louis.

—Que creo que te amo — susurró Harry — No estoy seguro. Nunca he estado enamorado antes, así que no estoy muy familiarizado con este sentimiento, pero…

—Yo si estoy seguro— dijo Louis, con voz áspera e inestable. —Estoy seguro. Te amo, Harry. te amo, y no sé lo que habría hecho si no hubieras aceptado casarte conmigo.

Los labios de Harry temblaron con una inesperada risa.

—Habrías encontrado alguna forma de convencerme — le contestó.

—Te habría hecho el amor allí mismo, en la biblioteca de tu tío, si eso hubiera sido necesario para atraparte.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hubieras hecho — le contestó suavemente, su boca curvada en una sonrisa.

—Y te prometo — le dijo Louis, besándole suavemente el lóbulo, mientras hablaba, —que hubieras quedado muy, muy convencido.

—No lo dudo,— dijo Harry, sin aliento.

—De hecho —murmuró Louis, sus dedos trabajando en los botones de la camisa de Harry — creo que necesito convencerte ahora.

A Harry se le cortó la respiración al sentir un soplo de aire fresco en la piel. En un momento él estaría parado delante de Louis, como sólo un esposo lo estaba delante de su marido.

El estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que se desprendía de su piel, oír su respiración.

—No estés nervioso — le susurró, sus palabras rozando su oreja como una caricia. —Te prometo que haré que sea bueno para ti.

—Lo sé — dijo Harry, con voz temblorosa. Y luego, de alguna manera, sonrió. —Pero aún así estoy nervioso.

Louis lo abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, su risa sacudiéndolos a ambos. —Puedes estar como quieras — dijo —siempre que seas mío.

—Siempre, solo tuyo siempre — prometió Harry.

Louis retrocedió un paso para deshacerse de la camisa, dejando a Harry allí parado, no muy seguro de que hacer. Al notar la conducta de Harry, Louis se acercó nuevamente a él y tomándolo en sus brazos le dijo.

—Quiero quitarte cada prenda de ropa ya mismo — Harry tembló —Y después quiero tenderte en la cama y contemplarte — Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido —Y entonces — dijo Louis, dejando besos por todo el rostro de Harry — creo que podría besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo — Harry dejó de respirar — Si no te importa —agregó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No me importa — balbuceó Harry, y se ruborizó de los pies a la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Pero Louis sólo rió bajito, mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por los brazos de Harry.

Él contuvo la respiración mientras lo desnudaba, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la cara de Louis o de contener el orgulloso rubor que sintió cuando vio su expresión.

—Eres precioso — dijo Louis, sin aliento, y su voz contenía un toque de reverencia, un tinte de temor. Sus manos se pasearon sobre él, probando su consistencia y su tacto y por un momento lo miró casi como si sintiera dolor. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se estremeció con una sacudida cuando volvió a mirarlo. Había algo en sus ojos que Harry no había visto nunca anteriormente.

Algo más allá del deseo, más allá de la necesidad.

Entonces, a una velocidad que no parecía posible, Louis se despojó del resto de sus ropas y posicionándose sobre la cama lo cubrió con su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que te necesito? — susurró Louis, gimiendo, mientras presionaba íntimamente sus caderas contra las de Harry. —¿Realmente puedes entenderlo?

Los labios de Harry se abrieron pero la única palabra que salió de ellos fue el nombre de Louis.

Louis respiraba desigualmente mientras deslizaba las manos a lo largo de las caderas de Harry, hasta que las introdujo debajo, aferrando su trasero.

—He estado soñando con este momento desde que te encontré, deseándolo desesperadamente, incluso cuando sabía que estaba mal. Y ahora eres mío — gruñó, girando el rostro para poder mordisquearle el cuello —Mío para siempre.

Arrastró los labios a lo largo de la línea de su garganta hasta las clavículas, y después hasta su pecho. Era suave e increíblemente irresistible.

Se forzó a detenerse un momento, apenas lo suficiente para saborear el momento y entonces no pudo aguantar más. Capturó un pezón en su boca, sonriendo apenas cuando Harry lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

Harry pronto gemía de placer y se retorcía debajo de Louis, claramente anhelante de algo que desconocía. Sus caderas empujaban hacia arriba, contra las de Louis, y cada vez que Louis movía las manos, apretándolo, acariciándolo, Harry gemía.

Harry era lo que siempre había soñado.

—Dime lo que te gusta — susurró contra su piel. Le rozó el pene con la palma de la mano —¿Esto? —Harry asintió — ¿Esto? — Esta vez tomó su miembro por completo en su mano y lo oprimió suavemente.

Todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue dejar escapar un ¡Oh!

Pero fue un Oh perfecto.

Y es que el era perfecto en sus brazos.

Lo tocó profundamente, insertando un dedo en su cálido interior, preparando su penetración. Lo deseaba desesperadamente, nunca pensó que podría sentir una necesidad tan increíblemente intensa.

Era mucho más que lujuria, más profundo que el deseo. Quería poseerlo, consumirlo, mantenerlo tan estrechamente pegado y apretado contra él que sus almas se fundieran.

Esto, pensó Louis, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Harry, era amor.

Y era algo que él nunca había experimentado antes. Era más de lo que había esperado, mucho más grande de lo que había soñado.

Era perfecto.

Más allá de la perfección. Era la felicidad total.

Era duro contenerse, pero controló su deseo hasta que estuvo absolutamente seguro de que Harry estaba preparado para él. E incluso entonces, cuando sus dedos estaban mojados, tuvo que asegurarse, tuvo que preguntarle.

—¿Estás preparado?

Harry lo miró con ojos interrogadores.

—Creo que sí — susurró. —Necesito algo. Creo que te necesito a ti.

Louis había pensado que no podía desearlo más aún, pero sus sencillas y honestas palabras hicieron que su sangre bullera, e hizo todo lo que pudo para no hundirse precipitadamente en él en ese mismo momento.

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, luchó contra la necesidad que lo consumía por entero, colocándose en su entrada, intentando ignorar la forma en que su cálido interior lo llamaba.

Con movimientos cuidadosamente controlados, empujó, adelante y atrás- No tenía ni idea de si iba a hacerle daño, sospechaba que sí, pero no había forma de evitarlo. Y puesto que parecía absurdo advertirlo de esa posibilidad – seguramente sólo lo haría sentirse más preocupado y tenso — simplemente empujó hacia delante, permitiéndose, finalmente, sentirlo completamente alrededor suyo.

Louis sabía que debería parar para asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien, pero, por Dios bendito, él no habría podido dejar de empujar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

— Harry gimió. —¡Oh, Dios mío!.

La respuesta de él igualó a la suya — empujando con sus caderas, gimiendo — y Louis supo que se sentía igual que él, inundado de placer, cualquier dolor olvidado.

Sus movimientos se aceleraron y ganaron ritmo, y pronto cada uno de sus músculos estaba tenso, concentrados en impedirse a sí mismo la liberación hasta que no estuviera seguro de que Harry hubiera alcanzado el clímax. No estaba seguro de poder seguir viviendo si no se aseguraba su placer.

—Louis — jadeó Harry, su respiración más y más rápida. Estaba tan hermoso que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Las mejillas ruborizadas, la mirada desenfocada, y Louis no podía parar de pensar, lo amo.

Él estaba cerca, podía verlo. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar antes de rendirse a la rabiosa necesidad que recorría su cuerpo. Y entonces, en una perfecta coreografía, ambos se tensaron y arquearon al mismo tiempo, deteniendo todo movimiento, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que se derrumbaron, exhaustos y agotados.

Y dichosamente felices.

—Te amo — susurró Louis, necesitando decir las palabras, incluso si se perdían contra la almohada.

Y entonces sintió, más que oyó, su respuesta.

—Yo también te amo — susurró Harry contra su cuello.

Louis se apoyó en los codos. Sus exhaustos músculos protestaron, pero tenía que ver su cara. —Te haré feliz — le juró.

Harry le ofreció una serena sonrisa.

—Ya lo haces.

Louis pensó decir algo más, pero no había palabras para expresar lo que estaba en su corazón, así que se acostó de lado en la cama abrazando a Harry, y encajándolo contra su cuerpo como si fueran dos cucharas.

—Te amo — dijo de nuevo, desconcertado por su deseo de decir esas palabras a cada minuto.

—Bien — dijo Harry, y Louis pudo sentir como reía bajito contra él.

Entonces se giró, en un movimiento repentino, quedando cara a cara. Parecía sin aliento, como si se le hubiera ocurrido un pensamiento absolutamente asombroso.

Louis alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—¿Qué supones — le preguntó Harry — qué estarán haciendo Liam y Zayn ahora?

—¿Debería importarme?

Harry le golpeó el hombro con una mano.

—¡Oh, muy bien! — suspiró — Supongo que me importa, dado que Liam es tu primo, y Zayn me salvó de casarme con él.

—¿Qué piensas que estarán haciendo?— insistió Harry.

—Lo mismo que nosotros —dijo — Si tienen suerte.

—Su vida no va a ser fácil — dijo Harry, con tono apagado — Las personas hablaran…

—Oh, no sé —dijo Louis, con un bostezo. —Pienso que saldrán adelante bastante bien.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Harry, cerrando los ojos mientras se recostaba profundamente contra las almohadas.

—Ajam

—¿Por qué?

—Eres un muchacho muy insistente ¿no te lo han dicho nunca?”

Harry sonrió, aunque él no podía verlo.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó de nuevo.

Louis cerró los ojos.

—No preguntes más. Así nunca recibirás una sorpresa.

—No quiero recibir sorpresas. Quiero saberlo todo.

Louis rió entre dientes ante su respuesta.

—Entonces, es mejor que aprendas esto, mi querido Harry: te has casado con un hombre sumamente inteligente.

—¿Eso he hecho? — murmuró Harry.

Ese era un desafío que no podía ignorar.

—Oh, sí — dijo Louis, rodando y quedando nuevamente encima de él. —Oh, sí.

—Muy inteligente, o sólo un poco inteligente?

—Muy, muy pero muy inteligente —dijo Louis malvadamente. Su cuerpo puede que estuviera demasiado agotado para una repetición, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera torturarlo un poco.

—Podría necesitar pruebas de esa inteligencia— dijo Harry coqueto y Louis no lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar los movimientos con sus ágiles manos sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

—¿Suficiente prueba?

—¡Oh!

Fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta.

 

Semanas después…

Zayn y Liam se encontraban tranquilamente en el jardín de su nueva casa, cuando la mujer que los ayudaba con las labores domésticas llamo su atencion junto con una gran canasta de regalos.

—Señores, siento molestarlos pero acaba de llegar esto para ustedes — dijo la mujer llegando hasta donde ellos estaban y poniendo la canasta sobre la pequeña mesa del jardín.

—¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Zayn

—Lo acaban de traer, dijeron que era un regalo de bodas — respondió la mujer.

—¿Regalo de bodas? ¿Quien sabe que nos hemos casado? — intervino Liam.

La atención de Zayn, sin embargo estaba en la canasta y la nota que esta contenía.

Con movimientos cuidadosos liberó el envoltorio de las cintas y deslizó un dedo bajo el lacre del sello.

Con dedos impacientes rasgó el sobre y sacó el contenido poniéndolo de forma que pudieran leerlo los dos a la vez:

“Con este obsequio les doy mis más sinceras gracias,  
ya que cuando decidieron fugarse me hicieron un favor.  
Ya que gracias a eso me dieron la oportunidad de tener a un hombre y esposo excepcional.  
Disfruten de los regalos, pero sobre todo de su nuevo hogar, que ya es suyo. Si, las escrituras de la propiedad en la que residen están en el fondo de la caja. Espero sean felices y de nuevo muchas gracias.  
Les deseo felicidad, salud y amor  
— Louis Tomlinson, Vizconde de Burwick —

Liam y Zayn no se esperaban esa reacción, por parte Louis, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en que Harry tuvo que ver mucho en esa acción.

Mientras tanto en Middlewood…

—¡Oh lo hiciste! — dijo emocionado Harry, cuando Louis le dio una copia de la nota que les había mandado a Zayn y Liam.

—Te lo prometi no es así, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—Es muy generoso por tu parte — dijo él, intentando parecer solemne.

—Sí lo es¿verdad? — murmuró — Entonces deberías mostrarme tu gratitud¿no crees?

Harry sabiendo las intenciones de su esposo, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras

— Bueno, eso será si me alcanzas — Y se echó a correr. Louis lo siguió y de nuevo dio las gracias que Liam haya querido mas poesía en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso es todo, cuidense mucho y hasta el próximo capitulo :)  
> xxx


End file.
